Luck Yourself, or What
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: A sequel to "No Such Luck", when Lincoln gets pushed away more for his bad luck, Luna, Leni and Lily step up to stand up for their brother and to prove he is never of bad luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a requested story, in response to make up from the mistakes of the secretly aggravated "No Such Luck". I found the resolution really underwhelming and the characters unlikable (except for Lincoln). So, in tradition of "Real Boys" and "Brawl for One, None for Brawl", here is another catch-basin story.**

* * *

At his Royal Woods Beaver mascot suit and Ray-Ban shades, Lincoln rests by the sandy beachside under the heat of the sun, while his family enjoys the shore waters. It is just an envious sight for Lincoln since he has to stay stuck in the beaver suit to keep the family away from bad luck. Nevertheless, he accepts his sentence, as long as his family accepts him.

Even still, he still faces several misfortunes. While watching his family, Lincoln gets splashed with hot sand by a passing pickup truck with frat boys onboard.

"Hey dudes, check out the dork in our old school mascot!" one fat guy named Seth (who is on the wheels) points at Lincoln and makes fun of him.

A fatter guy named Jonah bursts out from the skyroof and loudly mocks at the poor eleven year-old, "Hey beaver breath! What's wrong? Your herd con-dam-ned you? Haha!"

A geek named Michael joins along, "Oh, don't listen to Jonah here. You just need stop looking chucked up."

"I don't think that's a funny joke," the last guy, another awkward geek named Jay, backs Lincoln up. "And please spare the kid who tries to cosplay Johnny Depp in that weird movie."

"Chill Jay man, we're just appreciating the presence of a victim of another failed Chuck E. Cheese mascot audition," Seth mockingly justifies, which does not help the situation by making the four holler at Lincoln even more. "You got unlucky, huh kid? Just relax, the Lucky Charms leprechaun might call his agent to tell there's another cereal mascot wannabe."

And after that, the truck speeds away, causing another wave of sand to splash onto Lincoln. That is enough for Lincoln to burst out from the sand and explode in rage. "That's it! I am not taking this anymore! I am going to have to stand up to my family and show I'm not unlucky, if that is the last thing I'll do!" The rage-filled Lincoln then dumps the beaver costume and marches to his family by the shoreline.

* * *

Back to the Louds, they are pretty much enjoying the beach in their own fashionable way; Lori is sunbathing; Leni and Luan are playing Marco Polo where Leni keeps being confused on the mechanics; Luna is strumming her ukelele; Lynn keeps the beach ball on air by kicking it maniacally; Lucy stays under the umbrella and presumably tries to summon "beach spirits"; Lana keeps herself buried in the sand while Lola stomps her away; Lisa examines the salinity level of the beach water; Rita guides Lily walking on the beach sand; and Lynn Sr. watches over his family having fun as he prepares to dive.

It is at then when they all come to a stop when Lincoln marches towards them. "Okay, this luck no-sense has to stop right now!" he loudly insists.

The family are at shock when they see Lincoln out of the damp beaver costume. "Dude, what are you doing?" Luna asks.

Lynn then leaps from behind and towards to Lincoln to stop her brother. "Lincoln! Where's your costume?! Put it on now!"

"No, I'm not going to pass my time under that stupid beaver costume! It's hot! It's sweaty! And it stinks!"

But Lola pulls him by the collar and warns him, "Put it the costume now! Or I'll let you feel what true sunburn feels like!"

"Yeah brother, you really don't want a sunburned body," Lana follows.

"Lincoln, literally put it on. You have to accept that you still hold bad luck like a badge," Lori coldly reiterates.

"Come on guys, you're being unfair!"

"Life is unfair, my self-esteemed brother," Lucy straightly admits.

"But that does not mean I'm the one who caused it!"

"Face it, calamitous regiment of unpredictable proportions, you are a source of jinx," Lisa defends.

"Yeah, jinx!" Leni dumbfoundedly utters, "Jinx? I jinxed! I jinxed again! Jinx!"

Abrupt dumb sibling moment aside, the family tries to justify their claims of Lincoln being unlucky, starting surprisingly with Mrs. Rita Loud, "Lincoln, you better watch what you are doing."

"Mom, aren't you seeing the hole in this silly luck thing?"

But Lynn Sr. comes to her defense, "Lincoln, you better listen to your mother. Haven't you already see the bad luck we had when you suddenly show up and have to ruin everything? Isn't it enough?"

However, Lincoln remains confident of his judgment. "Mom and dad, please try to accept. I am not bad luck. I am never bad luck. How will I ever shake your belief that I am not bad luck?"

And coincidentally enough, the ground starts to shake. It was a little tremor but it was enough for the family to glare eyes at Lincoln.

"Well, you definitely shake our beliefs, like it comes as an (after)shock to us. Pun intended," Luan states with a mocking tone.

But Lincoln remains a chill tone, "Relax, we're in the beach. It's just natural to have earthquakes around here." And just as he says that, the ground continues to shake loudly and the skies turn ominously to gray. The Louds try to stand but they fall to the sand. "Well, at least there is no..."

Before he can finish, the family spots a tidal wave hurtling towards their direction. Just as the ground calms from the sudden intensity, they run towards the van in total panic.

"You have to say that, Bucko!" Lynn berates at her younger brother as she follows her family fleeing away from the wave.

Lincoln tries to catch but he ends up being tripped over by a coconut crab who grabs him by his left foot with its claws. He ends up swinging his foot to get the crab off, to no avail. Nevertheless, he races to his family.

Once everyone but Lincoln get aboard on the van, they shut door completely closed and prepare to flee.

"Kids hold on! It's best if we fasten our seatbelts!" Lynn Sr. reminds them.

"Wait, where's Lincoln?" Luna wonders worryingly.

"Oh forget about him! He's the one who caused this in the first place!" Lola complains, "Let's just go!"

However, the wave hits the van, and the family gets submerged within the surge of water. Thankfully, the van is partially waterproof; thus, they can expect water is get in by any minute.

Lincoln, being pulled the currents, suddenly hits by the wind shield - to the family's utmost shock - and tries to take hold of the side mirror. Fortunately (or unfortunately in this case), the beaver mascot clings by the mirror, making him pulls to its direction and forcing him to wear the costume.

This instantly makes the wave return to the ocean and for the tidal surge to stop. The wave then leaves all of its floating to the shoreline, making the beach messy. The skies then clear to give an instant hot summer climate The family gets out of the van and confronts a soaked Lincoln, bearing the wet beaver suit on him. Obviously, with the family's hard-pressed beliefs at Irish-based superstition, the Louds get angry at Lincoln.

"What do you have to say to yourself, mister?" Lori accosts him.

But Lincoln can only laugh nervously at the sight of defeat.

* * *

To make up for the unfortunate day, the Louds retreat to the nearby mall to chill under the airconditioned-filled vicinity. As for Lincoln, he is left grounded back at the van as punishment for his "bad luck". This leaves the unfortunate eleven year-old devastated.

Though no one in the family sees this way. Well, except Luna who has an afterthought during a brief chill at a smoothie cafe with Lori. "Haven't we been too...cruel to Lincoln?" she wonders.

"What do you literally mean?" Lori replies, "He was cruel to us."

"I mean sure the bad luck stuff. Sure, if that exists," Luna points out, "But I am sure he didn't ask for this."

"Well, he wore it proudly like a badge. He should be aware of that," Lori defends.

"I know Lori but it is kind of nasty to treat him that way."

"Oh get used to it. The more that jinx is away from us, the happier we all are. Now finish your smoothie."

But Luna mumbles, "But I am not." And from there, she finds the guilt from mistreating the innocent Lincoln Loud.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Being the caring sister that she is, Luna decides to treat Lincoln with a smoothie. Well, it is reasonable seeing they are in the middle of the heat. As she takes her turn to the counter, the 15-year-old rocker senses the ground slightly trembling. Now, as a musician, trembling grounds due to sound vibration are no strangers to her. All concerts shake the ground in any you imagine it to be.

But being observant of a tiny pebble positioned nearby a coin bank for a charity, she clearly senses an aftershock. Discovering this, she looks at her surroundings to see of any significance or, if not, the presence of Lincoln in the mall. But, to her absolute surprise, she sees none of those things. Furthermore, she realizes that Lincoln's jinx has nothing to do with the series of earthquakes, which eventually stops at a second.

The cashier then calls to her attention, as she sees Luna zoned out. "Ma'am, may I take your order?"

But Luna remains bewildered.

* * *

Back at Lincoln, he has been tapping the car windows, having been bored on passing the time. Clearly, he is upset on his family discarding him, due to their suspicious beliefs. Nothing significant happens around him. Thus, he takes a deep sigh and closes his eyes to zone out.

Later on, Luna knocks on the car door. She asks, "May I go in?"

Surprised, Lincoln replies from the inside, "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"Thought my bro needed the company. So may I go in?"

"Well sure, be my guest." Lincoln then opens the van door for Luna to enter the vehicle.

"Need a drink?" She hands a four season smoothie to Lincoln, to which he accepts with glee.

"Geez, I never thought I would receive this from you, after you guys ditched me."

"Sorry about that dude. I never thought what crossed my mind from ditching you. Probably we don't want the bad luck you have."

"I'm telling you I'm not bad luck. Things just happen." But untimely, a pigeon gushed out its stools, and it hits the front windshield. "Just as badly as I thought. But things just happen, right?"

But being Luna, she does not want belief to sway her, if it will just mean disregarding one member of the family. For that forgiving nature, she says, "I believe you dude. There was a tremor a while ago. You were not there when it happened. So, I know all these misfortunes is not because of you." She follows that up with a sibling rub to his hair, making Lincoln smile. "You know, I don't know what got through Lynn's brain that she has to be all voodoo bias on you. Then again, I don't know if she even uses her mind at all."

Then the two laugh at that statement.

"Yeah, I bet you're right."

"Glad you are happy."

"Yep. But I don't know if anybody else would feel the same as you."

"They will. In any moment. I promise."

"You really mean it?"

Luna nods with guarantee. And sealing his trust to her once more, Lincoln embraces Luna in one heartfelt moment. Feeling the love as well, Luna takes her brother in to her embrace. "Awww Lincoln…"

They just take the time to find themselves relieved with their embrace. It is another heartwarming sibling moment that Lincoln needs after being ostracized by his own family. And what could be better than to feel it from the sister he feels close to.

"Thanks Luna."

"I'm here for you bro." Lincoln smiles at Luna's promise. "Now, all we need to do is to debunk the fact that you're a jinx and have them see you are lucky."

"I tried my best but they won't believe me."

"They will. We just need a full-proof plan."

"Hmmm…how can we make them think that I am not unlucky?"

Suddenly, the two hear baby wails from the outside. And they instantly recognize it to be from Lily, being carried and taken by an anxious.

"Come on Lily. Calm down. Your sister is going to give you what you need, whatever mom says," Leni assures her. She then unlocks the door to the driver's seat and attempts to start the engine. But Lily continues to wail.

"Uhhhh Leni, what are you doing?" Luna asks.

"Mom told me to get Lily her pacifier," Leni answers.

"Okay, I know what a pacifier is, but why do you need to start the van?"

"Well, to get Lily to her pacifier. It's the ocean, right?"

Just at that answer, Luna palms her faces out of Leni's scatterbrained thought. "Leni, first of all, you cannot drive properly yet. Second, do you even know what a pacifier is?"

As Luna points out Leni's mistake, Lincoln spots Lily's pacifier laid on the floor. Quickly, he wipes the dirt off with wet tissue wipes, then clears the sanitizer residue from the wipes on the binky and launches it to Lily. "Stand back guys, here comes the binky!" he exclaims.

But Leni, still convinced of his bad luck nature, backs away from Lincoln. "Oh no Lincoln. Not in a gazillion years. Lynn said you're a jinx because you're a stereotype," she warns her. (Get it?)

But Lincoln is baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"Lynn said you're a jinx. So don't ever come close to Lily! Now give me that." Then Leni tries to grab hold of Lily's pacifier, but Lincoln backs her off.

"Leni, stop it. Let me prove to you that I'm not a jinx!" he pleads, making the two end up in a scuffle.

Luna lends her assistance on the situation by causing a distraction, simulated by her spotting a crowd of shoppers. To that, she gets an idea. "Oh Leni, I heard there's a big 50% sale in the mall."

Hearing that engaging news, Leni instantly turns her attention to Luna. "Oh really?! Want it bad!"

This gives Lincoln the advantage on inserting the pacifier to Lily's mouth. Despite Leni abruptly trying to stop him in a slow-motioned pace, Lincoln successfully inserts the pacifier, making Lily calm down to absolute peace. Just at this sight, Leni ducks her head for incoming disaster. And as a few minutes pass, nothing happens but another pigeon throwing moment to a nearby car's side mirror.

At the mark of safety, Lily babbles in happiness that she embraces Lincoln's face.

"Lincoln, you did it!" Luna exclaims.

Out of joy, Lincoln hollers, "I am. I am never bad luck. I am not bad luck!" With that, Luna and Lily cheer for Lincoln for debunking his case.

On hindsight, Leni reflects on how glad her brother is at this sight. Though she is aware of her brother claiming that he was bad luck, she has not thought it through in the way her sisters do. The kind-hearted Loud sister still holds sympathy to her family (especially her brother); she just tends to go with the flow.

"Yey! Very good Lincoln. You did it, whatever you did. But you did it," Leni obliviously cheers for him.

In surprising turn of events, Lincoln embraces his sister and professes his clemency for her. "I forgive you Leni. Just don't push me away like the rest."

Her vague beliefs aside, Leni nonetheless expresses the same compassion to her brother. "Awww Linky, it is okay. I should be the one sorry for sitting on your popsicle stick house and crushing it."

"Wait what?"

"I don't know if it was me. Or Lola. Or Luan. Or Lisa. But I think it was Charles. Or Lego?"

"Okay, okay, it's okay Leni. It's fine."

"Well, glad you have three supporters with you. But we have the rest of the family to go." Luna says.

"Yeah, what should I do?"

With that, the three of them tries to come up with sharp ideas to convince the rest of the Louds that Lincoln is never a jinx. Being the man-with-the-plan, Lincoln recalls the beaver costume he had on standby to make the family jinx-proof. But as he processes that, he recalls the earlier events of him showing unreserved compassion to his siblings and glances over his beloved sisters.

Considering those factors, Lincoln finally comes up with a plan. "I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the mall, the Louds are doing their own businesses: Mr. and Mrs. Loud treat themselves in a spa for shiatsu; Lori goes to every sale there is; Luan watches a standup comedy performance and humorously riffs it; Lynn goes rambunctious when playing in the arcade; Lucy consults a tarot card reader; Lola intrudes a young girls' beauty pageant and steals the show; Lana glances on a chameleon in a pet store; and Lisa interviews some of the mall staff about their sanitation practices.

As part of the master plan from the boy with a plan, Luna, who is carry Lily with her, approaches Luan to recruit her on their plan. She is currently watching by the crowd barricade to the next comedian on his stint.

"Yo dude! Glad I find you here. What are you doing here?" Luna asks.

"Oh, hey sis and Lily," Luan greets them, pinching Lily's cheek. "Nahh, just watching this dad perform," She then points at the next comedian onstage – an Australian dad spouting homegrown lingo as his punchlines – who fails to make an impression. "Did you even know why Blinky Bill was rejected a job offer? Because he did not meet the koala-fications. Hahaha."

At the strike of another corny joke, Luna groans.

Luan then continues, "Hahaha…yeah I don't get who is Blinky Bill. Maybe I shouldn't have blinked away to not miss it. Hahaha!"

This time, Luna slaps her face in annoyance. "Okay jokester, was gonna ask you where are the others?"

"I dunno. But I think I saw Lucy consulting a card reader."

"Good. Let's go and get the rest." Luna then takes Luan and rush to find the rest of their sisters.

Meanwhile, Lola is having a blast on representing for a mall beauty pageant. Just by walking on the catwalk, every audience member cheers for her childlike charm and beauty. She keeps posing and giving her best out of every angle.

"That's it, my dear audience. Your true queen has presented herself onstage." Lola continues her pageant queen flares with the bows, the waves and the subsequent exit onstage, something which she learned from professional beauty contests on television.

"That's it, ladies and gents. Bow to your…" Just as when she feels at the winning moment, she spots from the crowd the squirrel mascot that Lincoln was on. It was doing the same old dance routine from "No Such Luck", which she finds very lame and unconvincing. But beyond that, Lola worries that Lincoln's presence, within or without squirrel costume, could ruin her chances of winning.

"Lincoln?! What's he doing here?" she grunts softly.

The mascot just keeps dancing hysterically, going beyond the arm-pushing routine. As if the dance isn't lame enough, Lola spots "Lincoln" impending on taking the headwear off, therefore exposing his unluckiness.

"Uhmm excuse me, I have to go…back at my changing room, which is at the…back of the crowd. Hehe," she excuses herself to the event organizers, before the 6-year-old queen bee gives chase to Lincoln in the squirrel mascot costume. "Lincoln! Come back here!" Unknowingly, she drops her right foot shoe.

With that, "Lincoln" has Lola chase behind his tail, going around the mall to have Lori also chase after him. Successfully, the mascot finds a cocktail dress boutique where she is and barges in.

"Hey Lori!" the mascot calls out Lori's attention, which she does at shock of Lincoln's presence.

"You! Lincoln! Why are you here?! You literally supposed to be in the van!" Lori berates at him.

After successfully gaining her attention, the mascot then scoots off, bumping Lola aside in the process when she enters the boutique, screeching "You and your squirrel butt better stop now!"

As planned, Lori and Lola gives chase to "Lincoln", who leads them to a bazaar with a labyrinth-like floor plan scheme. The two search for him, going to every possible direction, to no avail.

In actuality, the "mascot" tricks them into entering the bazaar when he is hiding behind a pillar. The Royal Woods Squirrels mascot then takes off the headgear, revealing it be Leni.

"Got them lost!" she victoriously utters, "Or is it 'them got lost'? Or 'lost them got'? Anyway, at least they are trapped!" Leni then texts Luna and Lincoln, confirming of her success to their plan.

Lastly, Lincoln freely approaches one of his siblings to debunk of his unluckiness. He plans to approach Lana first, since she can also be easily trusted, and she is shown to have a deeper relationship with Lincoln. Gladly, the sole Loud brother spots Lana by the pet store; this time, she is leaning near the opening of a life-sized fish tank.

"Lana, there she is. Here it is," Lincoln utters as he approaches his sister.

Speaking of which, Lana pulls out fish food from her pocket and throws it to the fish. "Here you go guys! Have fun with that yummy-yummy fish food." She then reaches out her hand to the water, but she suddenly falls down to the tank from her weight. Of course, being an animal lover, she is amazed to see herself submerged on water. The schools of fish bring her delight, as they swim around the water gracefully.

Then from the school comes a puffer fish in its deflated form.

She waves to the aforementioned, thinking of it as cute. "Oh hello there, little fish. You seem kind of a cute thing," Lana says to the puffer fish, which suddenly expands to release its pointy spines as a defense mechanism. However, its abrupt burst makes Lana propel deeper. Lincoln is able to see this happening, but he shockingly notices two electrical eels hurtling to her direction.

"Lana, look out!" he shouts, but stupidly, no one hears him. With no other choice, Lincoln raises to the top of the tank and retrieves a net to catch his sister.

Lana is able to spot the eel, hurrying to her direction. But she lately realizes of their threat when current-like vibrations appear in their scales. Lana tries to swim upward in panic. "Help! Help!"

But the pet store personnel (or even the customers) never hear her pleas, due to being busy with other customers, even if the fish tank display is right behind the counter/cashier.

Lincoln barges in to the catwalk above the tank and dips the net to the water. He does it once, to no avail. He tries again, to no avail. Finally, as the eel are about to aim for Lana, Lincoln leans nearer to the water by having his legs cling on the catwalk railings, and swoops the net to catch Lana in time. He places her down and sees her lost consciousness from being submerged on water.

"Oh no Lana. Please breathe! Breathe! Don't lose Lana!" Lincoln then pushes her stomach and does CPR to revive her. He keeps on pushing her chest. And in one final CPR, Lana coughs out water from inside. After regaining consciousness, she sees Lincoln.

"Lincoln, is that you?" Lana utters.

"Lana, don't worry. I'm here," Lincoln comforts his sister, as he lends her a towel to help dry her off.

"You? You're out of your costume? And you saved me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're my sister, and nothing could change that, whether you think I'm unlucky or not."

With that, Lana finally regains her trust to her beloved brother. And in response, she embraces him. Well, this is ideal since Lana is soaking wet.

"Sorry I pushed you aside," Lana admits.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Just think before you think something is true."

The two then return to each other's embrace.

"Okay, time to get you change of clothes." The two then escape the catwalk via an emergency exit passage that is normally unused, except during disasters.

As the two siblings reenter the mall premises, Luna, Luan and Lily coincidentally bump across them. And to their shock, they see what happened to Lana.

"Lincoln! Lana! What happened?" Luna asks in concern.

"Lana nearly drowned in the fish tank at the pet store. There were eels about to attacked her," Lincoln exposits, leaving the three in shock. "But I rescued her on time."

"Phew," the three react in unison.

Luna then takes charge. "Okay Luan, here. Take Lily. I'll take Lana for a change and dry her up. You and Lincoln watch over Lily."

"What? Me to watch over unlucky Loud there?" Luan replies.

"Yes sis," Luna answers, "Besides, he's fine now. You'll just see." After that, Luna takes Lana to the women's bathroom, while Luan, who still distrusts Lincoln for his assumed unluckiness, glares at Lincoln.

"I am watching you," Luan warns him, "Don't even dare lay your fingers on Lily. Isn't that right Lily?"

"Oh, trust me. I won't put any finger on her," Lincoln proudly says, then secretly winks on Lily, which she winks back.

"Was that a pun?"

"Maybe. If it is, that would be the final finger-nail in the coffin." Lincoln, alongside Lily, then laughs at his own joke, to Luan's displeasure.


	4. Chapter 4

While Luna helps Lana get a change of clothes after drowning in a pet store aquarium, Lincoln, Luan and Lily settle on a café kiosk to wait for them. Lincoln is enjoying himself, feeding Lily with a strawberry sponge cake that they ordered, whereas Luan keeps a glary eye on Lincoln, vigilant of any mishap that might happen around them since she still believes on Lincoln being unlucky.

It is of joy for Lincoln to feed his baby sister, but his sister's suspicions keep him unnerved.

"I'm watching you," Luan warns Lincoln as he turns to her after scooping a piece of cake to Lily's mouth. Lily giggles in delight from just tasting the cake.

"Awww…you cute little thing," Lincoln reacts sweetly, pinching Lily on the cheeks.

"Yeah, you better watch out not to harm that cute little thing," Luan counters.

"What's up with you, Luan? You always had a smile on your face. I think you need to turn the frown upside down," Lincoln says.

"Oh, you better not outsmart me with your quips."

"I wasn't quipping. I was just being friendly."

"Well, I'm watching you. You better watch it with your schemes. Only I get to wisecrack jokes in this episode."

"If you say so…"

After that, Lily blabbers to Lincoln, asking for more cake. Lincoln willingly feeds Lily another spoon of sponge cake., to which she overjoys about. Even that gesture is as innocent as it seems, Luan keeps her intuitions of any mishap to happen around them.

Surely enough, a girl's screaming stretch to their whereabouts. Lincoln recognizes the tone of the screaming, presuming it to be one of his sisters. With that, he gives Lily to Luan. "Take Lily with you. I'll check who's screaming," he instructs before he races to the origin of the scream.

"Wait! Lincoln!" Luan utters to stop him, but he ignores her. Because of that, Luan carries Lily and races to follow him.

After running to stretches of stores, Lincoln arrives to an employee's entrance, where he sees Lisa being cornered and picked off by three thugs (with one thug with the burly body and shaved head carrying by the hood of her green jacket).

"You are gonna be dead if you don't tell us the coordinates to the lost treasure of Collie Baba," one thug with a long nose and greaser jacket asks.

"For the last time, I don't know what the heck are you talking about," Lisa defends.

"The boss said you had some whereabouts for a $500 million worth of treasure," the burly thug who is holding her implies.

"Why would anyone believe in that kooky-doo conspiracy theory?" Lisa responds.

However, one good-looking thug with a spiked hair intimidates her, "Hey! We ain't wanting your cookies. We just wants the…the…?"

"Coordinates?" the long-nosed thug corrects him.

"Yeah, whatever those things are," the spiked-hair thug finishes his statement.

The long-nosed thug then takes the lead and push Lisa to the wall for the burly thug, "I'll take it from here! Now, we don't any trouble here. Why don't you help us by giving us the coordinates to the treasure? Or we will crush your bag and extract that big brain of yours!"

"No! My research is in there!" she blurts out.

But the thugs laugh at this. "Well, too bad little nerdy if they all get stumped. Now tell us the coordinates or else, bye-bye to your work!"

Just as the thugs coerce the daunted Lisa, Lincoln confronts them, "Hey! Leave my sister alone!"

The thugs then turn to the brave 11-year-old who blocks their way.

"Hey! Who is this brat?!" the burly thug asks.

"Just who do you think you are, old boy?" the long-nosed thug assesses him.

"The name's Lincoln! And I see you're trying to scare my little sister," Lincoln pronounces.

"This girl is your sister?" the burly thug wonders. "This girl who got coordinates for hidden treasure for some reason…"

"Yeah, how can an old man and a little girl nerd ever be brother and sister?" the spiked-hair thug maniacally (and stupidly) assumes.

"Will you stop with the 'old man' assumptions?" Lincoln demands.

"Who the heck are you even, kid?" the long-nosed thug berates Lincoln, "Whether this brat is your sister or not, you have no business here!" He then moves back to intimidating Lisa.

"I won't do that if I we're you," the Loud brother warns them.

With Lincoln's constant warnings to them, the long-nosed thug then confronts him, "Well, okay. Since you won't stop intruding us, we better make you learn a lesson! Boys!"

"No, I am serious. You shouldn't do this, or even try to beat her up, or even me."

"And why is that the case, white-haired brat?"

"Don't you even know who you are trying to corner?"

"Well, the ultimate paycheck is what I see," the burly thug says.

"She is a Nobel Peace Prize laureate."

"Ooh, so she won no bells?" the spiked-hair thug follows that up, to the behest of his coworkers.

"And she is friends with many world leaders and influential geniuses."

"Yeah, yeah. Bla bla bla, school talk," the long-nosed thug interrupts Lincoln's statement, "So what if she is that known? What's it to you?"

"Well, if you even try to harm her, you might be called out by the Homeland Security and you'll be charged with 'threat of violence'."

"Right, as if there is something to prove that…"

Lincoln then points to a hidden security camera installed on the ceiling nearby a fire alarm.

At that case, the long-nosed thug slaps the spiked-hair thug for that very reason. "I thought I told you to scout for a spot with no cameras in it!"

"I know. So I thought this alley would do. That camera looks like that fire alarm," the spiked-hair thug testifies. "I swear!"

"Now, what's it going to be?" Lincoln asks with a straight intent.

With no other choice, since these goons have made a vow not to create commotion in public, so as not to compromise their motives, they decide to drop Lisa and halt their operation.

The thugs walk out with quivering senses, except for the long-nosed thugs, who blurts to Lincoln, "We'll get you next time. Remember, nobody goes to the long-lost treasure of Collie Baba, but us!"

After that sudden happening, Lincoln approaches Lisa. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lisa assures. She then points to her broken hood. "But my jacket was torn here after that numbskull ruffians held me like this."

"Let me fix that." Lincoln then pulls out his emergency sewing kit and quickly trims the ripped part of Lisa's green jacket. "What was that all about? With those goons and all?"

"Okay, that was just a mistake," Lisa then explains the whole situation. "I argued with this kid in the supermarket. I overheard her speak about the 'joys' of being a safari explorer. But I disclosed to her the physical and moral disadvantages of tropical African exploration by pointing out issues like criminal groups, food shortages and water pollution. But still, her optimism is a hard mountain to push. So, I stressed her out with my own 'fictitious' account of a woman who search for years of the treasure of Collie Baba. Of course, I told her that the women ended up dead. So, I guess I won that part."

"Why would you ever do that, Lisa?"

"Whatever it takes to be entitled victory over a heinous belief."

"Lisa, no one wins in an argument with a fake story. You can't just lie in front of her face to convince that someone's wrong. If that truth hurts, it will really hurt. But do it in the right way."

"I know. That is why I condemn myself for that prerogative."

"You know what, it's done already. No need for that. It is okay. Just don't be that harsh and conceited. You're Lisa Loud. You should be better than feel conceited."

"Well, I am a child prodigy."

"You're also my sister."

Lisa is left stunned at Lincoln's claim. This is coming from a person who is able to mold herself with invulnerability to tacky things like emotions. But of course as a human, she has a soft side. And at that moment, Lincoln is able to tap on her soft emotional core again. "I am sorry Lincoln," she utters.

"It is okay." Lincoln then hugs his sister tenderly. Just at that gesture, Lisa feels regaining her security to her beloved brother. Because of that, she wraps her arms around him. It is another loving moment between brother and sister.

Abruptly, Luan catches up with this moment. "That's so lovely guys," she says, "I know Lisa you want your brain cold, so now I know you want to make your heart warm. Hehehe. Get it?"

After that, Lincoln and Lisa break away. "Thanks Lincoln, if that is enough to make it up to you, after being skeptic about superstitions," she expresses her gratitude.

Lincoln then rubs Lisa's hair and kisses her on her hair-covered forehead. "It's okay. Well, let's get back to that café."

As Lisa carrying Lily races to the café rendezvous point, Luan makes it up to Lincoln. "Hey, I caught up what you did to Lisa. That was great, Lincoln. And sorry that we pushed you away."

"It's okay Luan. I'm just being patient that you guys may see that I'm not what you think I am," Lincoln says, right before Luan embraces him, regaining his trust. After that, Luan pulls Lincoln's arm to get back to the café where they have been. Six down, four to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Six down, four to go. A few more siblings that Lincoln needs to regain their trust to him. But from what we forget, Lincoln's parents are also included in the foray. Thus, they might as well join the number. So, six down, six more to go. Lincoln is determined to revert his entire family's view about him.

As he, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lisa and Lily walk back to the café, Lincoln spots a bustling crowd lining up in front of the department store. Among the people that he spotted in the line is his mom. Seeing her, the 11-year-old decides to seize the opportunity and make it up to his misjudged mother.

"I'll see you guys later," Lincoln says to his sisters.

"Where you going dude?" Luna asks.

"Make up to mom," he confirms, before he speeds towards the increasing volume of people.

"Careful with crowd bro!" Luna loudly reminds her brother.

"He's sure brave," Lana utters.

"Tell me about it," Luan comments, "He's about to flash to that mob. Hehehe. Get it?"

"Bad timing," Lana expresses.

Just as everybody else groan from Luan's corny joke, Lisa remarks, "Even with such a high intellect, I never get that joke."

Back to Lincoln, he finds a way to squeeze himself in the crowded queue to get to his mom who is lined up in the middle of the crowd. Lincoln tries his best to traverse from the crowd, but more women hinder him from doing so. The queue is actually caused by anticipation for a 50% discount sale on home and bath products. Since the department store specializes on selling surplus of expensive items, this is a huge hype for shoppers, majority of which are women.

So, Lincoln has to deal with shrieks from older women and moving pass them. "Mom, mom! I'm here!" he hollers to his mom, to no avail, thanks to the collective noise from the crowd. When the crowd starts to pack around him, he utters, "Maybe this isn't much of a good idea. I better get out."

Rightfully so, because a big screen timer is being erected by the store sign and starts a countdown timer, starting from ten seconds."

"10…9…8…7…6…" the crowd chants, a sign of doom for Lincoln, realizing that an excited crowd like this could mean a stampede. He spots a red emergency box installed on a wall and proceeds there.

But slowly as the crowd excitedly goes along with the countdown, it is too late for him.

"5…4…3…2…"

And at the final second, the roll-down security gate starts to open, sending the crowd stampeding to the store. The crowd is surprisingly tough and aggressive. Well, it is not surprising considering the sale at stake.

Rita finds herself confounded by the anticipation of the stampeding crowd. "One tough crowd, huh?" she comments, "Maybe should have chosen Home Depot." Then slowly, like rushing against the strong waves of a woodlands river, she reaches to a nearby pillar and clings from behind, waiting for the crowd to cease. Even crowd control find themselves cowardly waiting by the sides.

But as she relaxes, the Loud family matriarch is stunned to see none other than her beloved son crawling from the huge steps of people.

"Lincoln!" Rita Loud yelps. It is really an unwatchable to see her child at risk on being stepped over by a rushing crowd of people and being a victim of suffocation from the extremely confined space.

With that, her motherly instincts kick in, and Rita reenters the crowd to rescue her son. "Don't worry Lincoln! I'm coming!"

Passing a bustling crowd is no joke for anyone. Rita has to push herself against hurrying people, just as they are to her. She gets bumps along the way, but eventually gets to her boy. She embraces him to shield him from the crowd.

Lincoln subsequently feels and realizes his mom's deed. "Mom, what are you…?" he utters.

"Just stay close to me," she says.

The 11-year-old boy then hides his head to his mother's chest. Rita then clings Lincoln closely to her, shielding him from the crowd. But suddenly, a woman's heel unnoticeably hits Rita on the head, and the latter falls to the floor, just as the crowd recedes.

"Mom!" Lincoln utters in shock. "Mom! Are you okay?"

Mrs. Loud then touches her forehead to feel a trace of blood, coming out of a wound, caused by the sudden bump to her face. "Oh no…" she gasps.

"Help! Someone! Need help!" Lincoln shouts to everyone on his surroundings. He then carries his mom by his shoulders, with the last-minute assistance from a security guard. They, along with other passersby who are fanning for Rita, place her on a bench for rest.

"Here. Put this on her head," the security guard instructs Lincoln, giving him a bag of ice for Rita's wounds. She heeds from the coldness of the bag, but tries to enclose her pain. Even one passerby offers her a drink from his water bottle.

Paramedics finally arrive in the scene and aid Rita of her injury.

"Kid, you might wanna back off for a moment," a nurse commands him, "We'll take care of your mother."

Lincoln then does what he is told to do. However, Rita clings onto his hand tightly. Just at that gesture, Lincoln stays by her side.

The medics discover an open wound on the left side of Mrs. Loud's forehead. Quickly, they rest her head on a makeshift headrest and sew her wound immediately. Lincoln can only witness this unfortunate feat on his mother. Never mind that if his presumed jinx has caused a toll on his mother; Lincoln just wishes to see his mother all fine.

After moments of tending the wounds, Rita is ready to go.

"Here you go, Mrs. Loud. Free to go," the nurse assures.

"Thanks doc. Never thought it would lead to this," she replies.

"It's our duty. But also in behalf of the mall, we would like to apologize for this inconvenience," he expresses his remorse. "We always anticipated for sales to go like this. But not on this manner. We apologize again."

"It's fine. But not going to that store, for now," Rita replies.

"Fair enough. Is there anything else we can give back to you?"

"Nothing more. It's fine. But…Lincoln?"

Just as Rita has Lincoln to do the talking, he gets stunned as to what he can request as a favor from the mall authorities. With that, he takes advantage of it for free smoothies on the nearby juice bar.

At that exact juice bar, Lincoln has two orders of lemon smoothie while Rita has a bottomless strawberry smoothie that she placed near to her wound.

"This is just pleasant mom. Bad trip on the way. But at least we had free smoothies," Lincoln comments. "How are you feeling now?"

"Oh, fine. Just don't worry about it. Just a wound," Rita assures and takes a sip of the smoothie.

"Sorry about your wound, mom," he utters.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," his mother guarantees. "You know, I thought I could get lucky on buying a new bath set on sale. But you came along. So that was pretty unlucky."

Hearing this instantly saddens Lincoln from guilt. But Rita gives this reassuring statement, coming from a mother of eleven.

"But I don't care. I don't care if you're lucky or not. Or even if that is true. I don't care if I get injured. I just don't want to see my son get trampled over by a crowd."

With that, Lincoln embraces his mother as an act of gratitude. And at that moment, Lincoln feels that he had regained his trust to his mother. But in subtext, Rita just gets disillusioned with Lynn's superstition and in reality, she loves her son unconditionally. And because of that, she savors this moment with her son.

While the two are at their embrace, Lynn Sr., who is initially whistling gleefully while holding a bag of groceries, coincidentally encounters them to his utter shock. "Honey, what are you doing here? I thought you're going to the sale. And what is Lincoln doing here?! And what "

"Oh, honey, it is fine. Lincoln and I are having quality time. With a bump along the way," Rita explains.

"What did he do this time?" Lynn Sr. asks.

"He did nothing. It's fine."

"Well it better be 'fine'. He might unleash his bad luck on us,"

But Rita literally slaps him out of this. "Don't dare say that to your son. I swear, if you did…"

"Well, you did so too."

"I know my mistakes. Know yours too."

"Okay, okay. I was just being assuring."

"You better be." After that, Rita grabs her bag and prepares to leave. "Well, why don't you stay here and bond with Lincoln, and I will just look for the kids. And we'll have lunch together."

"What? You're making me watch Lincoln?"

"Have any problem with that?"

A nervous Mr. Loud tries to justify his superstition, "Nothing, but…"

"Good," Rita replies. "Now you can have my smoothie. Have fun you two." She then leaves Lynn Sr. and Lincoln by the smoothie stand.

"Hi dad," Lincoln nervously tries to open up to his dad. But the latter subverts him.

"I am watching you Lincoln," Mr. Loud replies harshly. "And since you're here, and you're not unleashing your bad luck somehow, I think I just know the right bonding moment you and I could have." Mr. Loud says this with a grinning glare, making Lincoln gulp in nervousness as to what his father has in mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Seven down, five more Louds to go.

It is no joke that Lincoln would have to restore the trust from his family to him for one day. But it is also a no-brainer that Lincoln managed to win back the trust of his mother and his sisters. He is indeed dedicated and loyal to his family after all. He would never cast them away, even if they rejected him for his assumed bad luck streak. But there he is, about to win the trust of his dad back.

When Rita went away to gather his sisters, Lincoln stays with his dad. And Lynn Sr. has something suspicious in store for his solitary son.

He…takes him to the hardware store.

"So, is this the right bonding moment you were talking about?" Lincoln asks his dad. He is relieved but stumped to realize that, in contract to the looks of his grinning glare, his father actually took him to the last place for a bonding moment, regardless if good or bad.

"That's right kiddo!" Lynn Sr. "My dad would take me to the hardware on Saturdays and think of it as a scavenger hunt for neat items here."

"Well, 'neat' is how I see it," Lincoln reacts.

But Lynn Sr. defends to him, "Hey son! It's not about what you see, but how you see it." Then he gives him a list. "Now look for these items. We'll need them for home."

Lincoln tries to read his father's handwriting, which is noticeably small and illegible. Worse, they contain terms that Lincoln is not familiar of. "Torque wrench…am…me…meter...soldering iron…galva…nometer…sealant," he reads, "Dad, I don't know any of this stuff."

"Well, where do you think you are?"

"At the hardware store?"

"Mhm. Good. And how do you think this store is operated?"

"By…people?"

"Exactly. So, why don't you ask the staff for the items in the list? It's not that hard."

After Lynn Sr. pushes him to search for items, Lincoln reluctantly drags himself to search for the demanded items. "Sheesh, why does he need to be pushy about this?" he asks himself.

Minutes go by, and Lincoln is able to acquire the items that Lynn Sr. had asked him to get. It was almost a grueling task for Lincoln. From testing the power tools to convincing store clerks to lend him the items, it is truly a stunning for an 11-year-old to accomplish a father's task. Then again, this is an 11-year-old who was able to take control of his sisters in one swoop.

Lincoln then acquires a cart to place the items and brings it to his father, who is sorting other items to the counter.

"Woah son, that's impressive what you did here," Lynn Sr. compliments.

"Great. Now, can we go?" Lincoln moans.

"Hold on just a minute," Mr. Loud says, "I will check your items here, and we'll check them out in no time."

But Lincoln groans on this.

"Is the roof sealant here?"

"It's there, dad."

"The fish tape?"

"There as well, dad."

"The cat's paw?"

"There too."

"The crowbar?"

"Why do we even need a crowbar, dad?"

"Well, duh. For removing nails. That's their main purpose."

"We have a cat's paw already. And the hammer we have has a claw."

"Uhmmm…you'll see when we get back. Come on. Let's check these babies out."

After moments of Lynn Sr. checking every item that Lincoln placed in the cart before purchasing them, making it feel like years for the hankering 11-year-old, the father and the son place their hardware items on a cart and pushes it to the van, and bring the items to the back.

"I have to ask, dad. Why after we went to the beach would we go to the mall to shop for our stuff at home?" Lincoln wonders.

"Sonny boy, do you ever heard of 'seizing the moment'?" Lynn Sr. argues to him.

"Well, yeah…"

"And that's what we're doing. Seizing the moment for items with dropdown prices. At sale! Isn't that great?"

But Lincoln is busy lifting up a paper bag, filled with Lynn Sr.'s newly bought hardware tools. "Uhmm little help dad?"

Lynn Sr. then rushes to his son and assists him. "I gotcha." After loading their surplus to the van, the Loud family patriarch takes a deep breath of relief of finally purchasing stuff that he wanted. "Well, that was a great time with you and I both," he expresses, "I gotta say, I never seen a sign of bad luck or karma along the way."

"You really think…that means something?" Lincoln asks. "Like a positive sign?"

"Maybe…sorta. But as a member of the Loud family, an honorary member of the Brownie Guide, I always come prepared." Then out of the blue, Lynn Sr. pulls out a medieval-themed shield and a crossbow as his means to "evade" from Lincoln's bad luck.

"What are you doing dad?" Lincoln questions him.

"Protecting myself from any sign of misfortune to come along the way," Lynn Sr. answers, then positions Lincoln behind him, "Oh, and stay behind me, son. We might get hit anytime soon."

"Dad, you don't have to act this way. Bad luck is not gonna come attack us."

But Lynn Sr. confronts him. "You might not know that. Nor I. But we have to keep watch. And I have to also to keep you under my watch in case the witch doctors unleash a spell on you."

"Dad, I know you're still uncertain of this 'bad luck streak'. But I don't think you should resolve it this way. Not in the way that you look like a _Game of Thrones_ character."

"Nonsense, my boy. What could be wrong with using a questionable medieval weapon outdoors?" And coincidentally enough, Lynn Sr. accidentally pushes the trigger for the crossbow, shooting an arrow in the process. The arrow, with a head that is made out from authentic steel, manages to ricochet around the parking lot, making the two duck and cover.

From a light post, to a car, to a shopping cart, to another car, to a sign board, the arrow rebounds until it speeds to Lynn Sr.'s direction. However, Lincoln is able to see this immediately and dodges his father's semi-bold head. "Dad, look out!" he shouts.

The arrow in bullet speed then strikes at the rear edge of his pants and pins Lincoln to a nearby al fresco juice bar, just at the top of its menu sign. Customers and fellow passersby unfortunately witness this and immediately laugh at this sight.

"Hey, check out the kid with the arrow!" one passerby mocks at him.

"I guess his rear end got rear-ended," another passerby, friends with the first passerby, mocks along.

When Lincoln snaps to reality, he sees the crowd of people laughing at him. To his realization why they are, Lincoln discovers the arrowed having pinned his pants to the wooden sign. With that, he tries to get out of the situation and away from severe embarrassment.

The juice bar store manager sees this and berates at Lincoln, "Hey kid! Get off the sign!"

"Trying!" Lincoln yelps.

However, the strong strike of the arrow makes it hard for Lincoln to get off. Unfortunately, it also causes for the rear hem of his pants to rip off, and for him to fall to the ground. (And guess what happens to Lincoln? Bum exposure) The crowd continues to laugh loudly at Lincoln's exposed butt, leaving Lincoln blush and cower in embarrassment.

Lynn Sr. rushes to the scene and approaches his son. "Lincoln! Are you okay, boy?" But the Loud family father can only look at his son's deep sense of humiliation from his face. Instantly, he takes off his green polo shirt and ties it around Lincoln's hip to cover his rear end. He then takes his son out of the crowd, out from embarrassment. "Hey! Watch it pals! This is my son you're laughing at! If you laugh at him, you have to go through me!" he warns them, but the persistent and complacent crowd continues to roar in laughter.

The father and son duo retreats back to the mall and to a burger chain. To compensate for his deed, Lynn Sr. treats his son for an early lunch, consisting of French fries, chips, a bacon burger, a large drink and a honeydew slushy, and even buys him an extra pair of pants.

"Here. I think this pair fits for you," Lynn Sr. says, giving the pants to Lincoln, who remains stagnant on his seat, even though he is treated with a scrumptious fast food lunch. Realizing the trauma his son faces, Lynn Sr. tries to console him, "And I also got rid of the crossbow and the shield, in case you need to know. And paid that juice bar."

But Lincoln remains adamant. What harbors in him are mixed feelings of forgiveness to his dad and deceit for his negligence. Either way, he keeps the silent treatment going.

"Look son, I think I owe you a sincere apology. And I am sorry for being a screwed-up father. Well, at least in this case for misjudging you of your 'curse'. Curse or not, you're still my son. And I'm sorry for not realizing it soon. Now, I'm not expecting you to forgive. I just want you to know that I get it. I get what you're going through, if that might encourage you." After that, he grows upset from his own doing.

However, to Lynn Sr.'s surprise, Lincoln takes his hand and reconciles with him. "It's okay dad. I knew it's bad what you did. But what can you do? You're still my dad."

"Oh, thanks boy!" Lynn Sr. replies as he grows tears on his eyes. He then quickly embraces Lincoln. And the two partake in an addition to the series of tender moments of this story, as Lynn Sr. shares his paternal love for his son. "Don't worry. I'll make it up everything for you."

"It's okay dad," Lincoln replies, as the two continue to embrace each other, letting the moment pass.

* * *

But abruptly, a rush-filled Leni on the squirrel mascot costume accidentally hits herself on the glass beside Lincoln and Lynn Sr.'s table, interrupting them. The headwear also comes off.

"Leni?" the father and son utter.

"Oh no…" Lincoln mutters secretly.

And right behind her tail is, of course, Lori and Lola, who are taken aback when they see Leni in the costume.

"Wait, Leni? Why are you literally in that costume?!" Lori interrogates.

But Lola interrupts, "Wait, if Leni's in that costume, that means…"

The two sisters then see their brother Lincoln and their father together in the burger chain.

"LINCOLN!" the sisters shriek in horror.

That makes it eight down, then four more Louds to go.

(How will this end?)


	7. Chapter 7

Eight down, four to go. This feat is almost like a walk to the park for dear boy Lincoln, being the family peacemaker and fulcrum. For other families, it is another thing. But for Lincoln, it is out of unconditional love and unwavering persistence that makes persuades him to do so.

While he and his dad are suddenly confronted by Lori and Lola, courtesy of Leni coming across them, Lucy approaches her older sister Lynn, who is playing basketball in the arcade.

"Lynn…Lynn…Lynn…" Lucy calls out to her, but Lynn is occupied from playing the court game, given that she hurriedly (and crudely) shoots the balls. "Lynn…LYNN!"

Even with Lucy shouting, it is not enough for stubborn Lynn to mind.

Eventually, Lucy resorts to giving this update to Lynn, "Golden State wins again."

"Ohh, enough of that!" Lynn scolds, then unintentionally throws a ball to Lucy. Seeing what she has done, she runs to Lucy's aid. "Oh no! Lucy! What I've done? Oh no! I homicidally knocked out my very own sister. Why did this happen to me?!" Lynn whiningly laments.

"You blockhead, I'm not dead," Lucy snaps at her sarcastically, "Though I would prefer that."

"Lucy, thank goodness," the sporty Loud sister sighs in relief, "Don't ever do that to me, ever again!"

"Well, it would not have happened if you didn't throw that ball on my face."

"Because I was concentrating on my game. And if I need to concentrate, no one should ever distract me away from concentrating. Hello…" Lynn expounds her defense with gesturing knocking on Lucy's head for mockery's sake, making her look hypocritical to Lucy.

Because of that, Lucy grumbles at her, "You know, I was going to ask 50 cents from you for black liquorice in the candy machine. But it seems you are…busy." She reiterates that fact, pointing out to Lynn who just ignorantly returns to her game.

"Mhmmm yes..." Lynn utters mindlessly.

"Soothe yourself." Then Lucy leaves coldly; though, Lynn never notices that as she tries to score more points under a five minute time limit.

"Okay, see you later. Just as long as you don't get cursed by Lincoln."

This makes the meek 8-year-old all the more infuriated to her older sister. Lucy is not expecting more from the brash sports lover, but she could at least wish for her to help her.

Lucy mumbles to herself, "That airhead, she will really get on my nerves. Oh, I definitely want to see her soul tremble in fear for the mistake she had done." Just at the right moment, Lucy comes across a mystical store in front of her. And there, she gets an idea, as insinuated by her hidden grin.

"The spirits have called."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lincoln and company, Lori, Leni and Lola sit with Lincoln at the burger chain, while Lynn Sr. phones Rita to set up for their next plans in lunch. Leni, gleefully unaware, is still wearing the worn-out squirrel mascot costume. However, Lori and Lola remain suspicious and glary-eyed towards their brother for his presumed unluckiness. Lincoln shows his beam to his sisters, to absolutely no avail.

"Would you stop with that smile, Lincoln!" Lola demands.

"You think you can just literally give us a grin us to say that we are fine with you, but you're literally wrong," Lori warns Lincoln.

"Oh come on Lori, what's not to be happy about?" Lincoln replies.

Then Lola mocks him, "'What's not to be happy about?' Umm yeah, with you around…"

"Maybe you two should not be taking it this way," Lincoln says.

Leni then comes to his support. "That's right, you guys. Cut Lincoln some slack. Sure, his jokes are pretty bad. But he is trying his best to make you laugh."

"Uhmm Leni, I think it's Luan you are talking about, not me," Lincoln corrects her.

"What?!" Leni gasps, "Luan loves jokes. I thought it was Lori."

"Oh, do you think I am literally joking around now to think that maybe Lincoln might unleash his bad luck any moment?" Lori says.

But Lincoln tries to sway them both, "Lori, can we be practical about this? I swear I can prove to you that I am never bad luck in the first place."

"Oh really?!" Lola interrupts, "Then can you explain why you dress up Leni in that terrible squirrel mascot costume?"

"Guys, don't be too harsh on the squirrel," Leni pleads, "I think you hurt its feelings."

"Leni, I don't think that is what we're talking about," Lincoln corrects her again.

But a persistent Lori goes back on topic. "The point is, Lincoln, you're still bad luck to us, and I don't know if that will change." That statement alone from the eldest Loud child will truly make Lincoln disappointed.

However, after that, Lynn Sr. returns to the kids. "Alright guys, your mom has told me she'll stop by at the groceries for Lily's food, and she'll still need to find Luna, Lynn and the rest. So I'll look for them. So why don't you guys stay here?"

Instantly, Lori and Lola complain, "WHAT?! But dad…!"

"Hush now girls. Let us not shun your brother out, just because he is cursed with black cat magic, if that exists. Just never be harsh," Lynn Sr. tells them, "Now stay here or we'll not have lunch."

As soon as the Loud family dad leaves them, Lori and Lola turn their heads to Lincoln and glare at him.

"Guys, dad just said that to 'never be harsh'," Lincoln reiterates to them nervously.

"Oh we literally know what dad said," Lori says, "That's why you Lola must watch him."

Just to hear that she is assigned to be on the watch for Lincoln bewilders Lola, "Hey! Why do I get to watch Lincoln and not you?!"

"Because I'll be 'watching' around the perimeter for any sign of Lincoln's wrath of destruction," Lori emphasizes.

"You're being too overrated Lori!" Leni reprimands her sister confusingly.

"Uhmm Leni, again, I don't think you're using the right words," Lincoln corrects her thrice.

But the second older Loud sister attempts to correct herself, "The point is Lori you have been too much of a bummer. And you should not be one, just because Lincoln almost ruined your day."

"We'll see about that," Lori starkly replies, "Lola, watch!"

However, Lola groans over having to do half of her older sister's duty. But she paints a deathly glare to both Lincoln and Leni. The latter two can only unevenly sit back and wait for time to pass.

Back at Lucy, she drops by at a store selling mystical items, like dreamcatchers, tarot card, Chinese zodiac figurines and others. But one item that catches her attention is a limited lineup of voodoo dolls. Fortunately for her, she can take advantage of this and plan revenge against this. Just as she browses through the human-shaped pin cushion article, Lucy notices someone who resembles a person she knows.

"Uhmmm Rocky…is that you?" Lucy asks. She gets nearer to the person but cannot clearly see him or her, due to the light. But just like that, that person dashes before Lucy and swipes her wallet. It turns out that boy is a pickpocket. "What the?!" she utters, seeing the pickpocket run away, "You wretched soul! You'll pay for this. Glad he didn't take my…" Lucy checks her pocket again to find out her notepad of poems swiped along with her wallet. This completely jolts her, and she runs in pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lola is currently blabbing about her thoughts on watching over her unfortunate brother abd her ditzy sister, and why it led to there. Over the while, Lincoln and Leni get bored over her chatter. "You know, it's easy to say to watch over you. But not easy to watch you both. That's why after this, after this is all over, I demand for a double patty cheeseburger with bacon strips, tomato, lettuce, pickles, salad dressing, cheese grates. And only for me. Me. Also, accompany that with a yogurt drink and orange slices. Anyway, this is labor for me, guys. And according to labor laws, a worker is rightfully treated to compensations for her hard work. And I deserve my compensation, guys. Add to that are the incentives…"

"Sheesh, when did Lola talk like an adult?" Leni asks Lincoln.

"Beats me," he answers.

Bored out of his mind, Lincoln looks through the window to coincidentally see Lucy trying to catch the pickpocket from earlier. "Lucy?" he utters.

Just at that moment, a much larger guy, who turns out to be an accomplice to the pickpocket, captures Lucy by the face and the abdomen and takes her away before the fiends are spotted by passersby.

"Oh no! Lucy!" Lincoln shrieks. He shakes Leni's arm to call her attention. "Leni, check this out!"

"What is it now Lincoln? Did I use a wrong word, again?" Leni replies as Lincoln points her to Lucy. "Wait, that girl looks familiar. Seems to look like Lucy."

"She is captured! We have to save her now!" Lincoln then rushes out of the burger chain, dragging Leni with him.

Lola notices this and quickly blocks their way. "Oh no you don't Lincoln! Not on my watch. You think you can escape from my line of duty?"

"Save that for later, Lola. We have to save Lucy." Lincoln and Leni then continue to catch up to Lucy.

"Save Lucy from what?!" Lola shouts, "Come back here Lincoln!"

Just as they are on the chase, Leni notices Lori answering to her phone from a distance. "Hmm typical Lori," she comments.

And with that, Lincoln and Leni, with Lola on their tail, hurry to rescue their sister.


	8. Chapter 8

The two suspects lead Lucy to an empty corner on the ghost town-like part of the mall. There, the older accomplice pulls out a knife and points it to Lucy.

"Let go off me you…whoever you are," Lucy beseeches angrily.

"It's Dinklage, missy," the smaller accomplice who turns out to be a dwarf with an Eric Idle accent but a Napoleon/Tyrion Lannister complex remarks, "Alright, now that we got you under custody, how much can we demand from your family, in exchange of you?"

"You don't know who you are holding up against," Lucy utters monotonously as she tries to budge out from the clutches of the burly accomplice. "The spirits chant to me of how doomed you are this point."'

"And why should we, master criminals, believe you?" he replies.

"Because I know my brother and sisters will save me."

"Hah!" the smaller accomplice laughs diabolically, along with burly one. Then he turns to his diabolical gestures (or acting) as he attempts to intimidate Lucy. "Like that would happen!"

"See for yourself," she says while pointing towards behind them.

And there, at the nick of time, Lincoln and Leni arrive to rescue their little sister.

"Let go off my sister, you fiends!" Lincoln warns them.

"Hah! Why should we? You're just a kid!" the smaller criminal replies.

"Why don't we put it to the test?" Lincoln dares.

"Well, I see you're acknowledging defeat. You have made your biggest mistake!" the criminal sneers as he pulls out a Taser and points it in front of Lincoln, scaring him indefinitely. "Now you think I will charge you and knock you down like I am sort of a lunatic. Rubbish mate! No, I think this baby would work better."

"Now, we can settle this in good terms."

"How about this kid? You and your valley girl chick here scoot off and ignore that this happened. And we will walk away with your sister at hand and give her the sentence that she needs. Then we will give her back to you right away. I stand by my words." He then commands his accomplice, "Wadsworth, intimidation please."

The accomplice then pulls out a dagger from his inner pocket and directs near to Lucy's neck, instigating a threat to the two siblings.

"Now, agree to my terms, or the next thing you'll hear are the squawks from your little sister here, wailing in pain," Dinklage cautions them.

"I don't squawk or scream or any sense of panic," Lucy monotonously reminds them, "I don't do shouting."

"That's right Lucy," Leni encourages her little sister in a rather uncharacteristic tone, "Show them that you are worthy of a product of a hardworking father and a loving mother, and that you will never be deterred the common threats of the criminal public that will take no toll scrapping every sense of encouragement. Let not the fear from the simplest of human being who seek for power, wealth and influence to control human perception at its weak. You are Lucy Loud, and the spirits holler your name to exhibit courage at its most outstanding. For we are more than conquerors."

Lincoln and Dinklage face each other and react with a shrug on their shoulders, astounded at Leni's sudden monologue.

"Wow, did I just say those highfalutin words?" Leni reacts in the same way as they did, leaving Lucy with a smile on her face.

But Dinklage breaks the ice. "Okay whatever. I still have a Taser with me. Meaning, I have the authority to speak up. Now, let's get down to business and get to this negotiation, please?"

However, Lucy begin to shake her body to loosen herself from the grip of the burly Wadsworth. The latter tries to cling her tightly, but Lucy ends up butting her head to his chin, loosening from his grip.

Dinklage notices the show of force and immediately strikes the Taser to Lincoln. However, a basketball powerfully hits on his head, knocking him on conscious and for the Taser plugs to land on him instead, electrocuting him.

The basketball comes from none other than Lynn, who arrived at the scene on time. "Did I missed the fight?"

"Actually, you came just on time," Lincoln says.

"Those feeble-minded hooligans have gotten their sentences," Lucy adds, knocking down the head of Wadsworth as he is nearly rises up again. "We're fine."

"Gladly so," Lynn utters.

"But wait a minute, Lynn, how are you able to come across us and rescue us?" Lincoln wonders.

"Oh, it's a deal I have with Lucy," Lynn explains, "I knew that she would always be a target for teasing. So, she asked me to protect her from bullies. Of course, like any older sister would do for their sibling, I said 'yes'. Then she would always call for my help with this beeper." Lynn then pulls out her own beeper, which is actually a pen with a red button on the cover. "Then I would find her with the GPS on my training watch. Then, boom. Rescued Lucy."

"Wow, that's definitely cool!"

"It sure is! I might give you one set next time."

"Wow, really?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're supposed to have each other's backs." But immediately after that, Lynn switches tone as she is reminded of something. "Oh yeah, speaking of which, that reminds me Lincoln, why aren't you in your squirrel suit?"

"Look Lynn, I am fed up with you guys misjudging me for being a jinx, just because I told you I am bad luck," Lincoln defends.

"Well, the evidence is there," Lynn attests, "We all saw it."

"Can't you at least give me a chance to debunk about that bad luck claim?" Lincoln pleads, with Leni backing him up.

"Yeah Lynn," Leni replies, "I just realized that I had become of a jerky when I blame him on the bad luck stuff that is happening."

"You mean jerk, Leni?" Lincoln corrects her.

"Oh, right," Leni says, "See, even Lincoln corrects me. That means he is good luck."

But Lynn frowns at this. "Well, Lucy got in trouble. So, that partially Lincoln's fault for unleashing his jinx."

Just at that moment, Lori and Lola catch up with them.

"What happened here?" Lori asks.

"Sorry it took so long catching up with you guys," Lola says, "I have to drag Miss Talks-to-Bobby-A-Lot-That-She-Forgets-to-Guard-You all the way here."

"It's an urgent matter, Lola," Lori defends.

"What's so urgent about securing slots for an advanced premiere of _Pirates of the Caribbean_?!" Lola berates.

But Lynn breaks off the fight. "Guys, that doesn't matter anymore, in the meantime. What matters is we have our brother in our midst, and his off from his mascot costume that makes us immune from any bad luck."

With that show of force, Lucy cannot help but defend for her, "I know what I am going to say is something against you. But I think you're taking it too far. Lincoln rescued me. You also rescued me. So, that technically means Lincoln never showed his bad luck. And even if karma gets the best of him, and I don't think that would be true, we should not just shun him for that. Don't you even notice what you are doing? We are favoring more in our own security than our brother's. So, I want to say I am sorry for everything."

Lincoln cannot help but feel moved by Lucy's sincere apology to him. With that, he embraces her. "Thank you Lucy." In return, Lucy smiles back.

Lynn is surprisingly also stirred by Lucy's speech that she feels sorry for Lincoln. But she still stands by her own terms. "Alright, fine Lincoln, you can keep off from the squirrel mascot. But I am still watching you."

"That includes us," Lola follows it up.

"Yeah, me too," Lori joins in, "I just don't want to literally be dismissive of Murphy's law."

"Ooohh, does it involve donkeys?" Leni happily asks.

"No Leni, it does not involve donkeys," Lori corrects her.

"Awww…" the 16-year-old utters.

"Okay, let's just go back to the burger joint. I think dad might be waiting," Lincoln suggests, with the rest agreeing. But Lynn, Lola and Lori keep their suspicions as they walk back.

"Men, that's three left and won nine. How can I possibly convince them?" Lincoln shares to Lucy.

"Opportunity will come. The aura might not be favorable but you will soon feel it Lincoln," Lucy says, then assures, "But don't worry, we have your back."

Lincoln cannot help but smile at the success he achieved now.


	9. Chapter 9

That makes it three Louds out of twelve Louds left to reach out.

Lincoln is never losing hope, seeing he is getting the upper hand, with his most trusted siblings – Lucy, Luna, Lana and Leni – supporting him. It is truly a faithful walk going back to the burger joint.

As Lincoln, Lucy, Leni, Lynn, Lola and Lori arrive few paces from the burger joint, Lynn Sr. and Rita spot them. "Hey guys!" they call out to them.

"Mom! Dad!" Lincoln hollers. Then the kids rush to them.

"Where you guys been?" Mrs. Loud asks.

"We were waiting for you for so long," Mr. Loud adds.

"It's a long story," Lori answers, making the others agree with her.

"Well, tell us if you must," Rita says, "Your sisters are dying to see you." She then points at the rest of the sisters, who suddenly notice their presence.

"There they are!" Lana exclaims, signaling for the rest of the sisters to rush to them. But significantly, they are relieved to see Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" the girls bellow and rush towards to Lincoln to give him a hug. Clearly, they are so much ecstatic from his exploits to rescue them from disasters. Lynn, Lori and Lola just witness in puzzlement as to why Luna, Luan, Lana, Lisa and Lily – followed by Leni and Lucy – would welcome their "jinx" of a brother with open arms.

"Guys, what's with all of this?" Lincoln asks gleefully.

"We just feel that you need it bro," Luna answers.

"Yeah, after the things you did for us," Lana adds.

"Thanks," Lincoln reacts, but also notices Lana's new getup, consisting of an oversized black shirt filled with logos for different rock bands, denim pants and Chuck Taylor shoes, "What's with the new look, Lana?"

"Oh, my clothes still wet. So, Luna thought of changing my wardrobe for a while," Lana explains.

"Wow, it looks…just like Luna," Lincoln compliments.

"Definitely, dude," Luna utters. "Come here you." With that, Luna hugs her brother, followed by the rest.

"Great that we're all united as one family again!" Rita expresses her joy. "Now, why don't we all have lunch together?"

"Oh wait mom, why would we have lunch with Mr. Down-On-His-Luck there?" Lola complains.

"Because your mother said so, Lola," Lynn Sr. rebukes her, "You shouldn't be doing that to your brother from the way we treated him that way. We should be ashamed of ourselves…!"

But as Lynn Sr. goes exaggerated with his defense, Rita speaks for him, "I think she gets the idea. Okay kids, we know how we treated. And I know some of us are still not swayed. But let's all put this behind and have lunch together as a family in this restaurant I know everyone will love."

* * *

At her words, the Loud family then heads to the floating restaurant, situated at the tower part of the mall. The setting is entirely fancy and prestigious, complemented by its New Classical architecture. It is a relief for Lincoln that from all the obstacles he has to contend, this is an inversion from the troubles he has, for now.

Having a reservation prior to their visit, the entire family settles down on a table near the window. Lincoln is given the rightmost seat on the long table, with Lynn sitting on the other end of the table, and in front of him. Everyone is seated with a grin on their faces, except for the three.

Lori then breaks the ice, "Uhmm mom, why you took us here in such a fancy restaurant? I mean I'm literally not against going to fancy places or anything."

"Why wouldn't I?" Rita replies.

"Why wouldn't she?" Lynn Sr. interrupts, then exposits the whole story behind why Rita took the family to the revolving restaurant. "It's such a crazy story. You know, while your mom is at work, her patient brought her kids to the clinic. And you know how toddlers go. At that time, she was conducting a root canal to the patient. Of course, as kids, they're demanding. Your mom's co-dentists try to appease them, but they end up crying. Since none of the other doctors are parents yet, the patient herself heard the cries and pleads for your mom to do the calming herself. Cutting the long story short, she did it. The patient was surprised that she was the only person, aside from herself, who can calm her children down. So, as a reward…"

"This is," Rita points out to a 40%-worth gift certificate for the revolving restaurants, which covers exclusively for a purchase of a family meal package. "That's the just one of the perks of a being a dentist and a mom. But you have to walk on the tightrope to prove it."

With that, Lori ponders on that thought.

However, as Lynn Sr. goes through his story, the rest of the siblings do their own businesses: Lincoln playing peekaboo with Lily, Luna introducing Lana to various rock bands imprinted on her shirt, Lisa showing a picture book of animals to Leni, Luan trying to lift the spirits of an adamant Lola and Lynn bouncing her ball back and forth to the floor.

Lucy notices Lynn's long face and asks her about it, "What's with you?"

"What do you mean 'what's with me'?" Lynn replies.

"Normally, I would associate that grim look to myself," Lucy implies.

"Hey, everyone has a right to be lonely," Lynn defends.

"That's not how I would normally see you, the energetic and hyperactive Lynn."

"Ugh. Quit that, Lucy."

"Is this about Lincoln? Is it because you felt guilty inside for having to shun away our brother, just because he is bad luck."

Suddenly, a guilt-ridden Lynn warns to her sister, "Point that problem to me, and I swear that the next thing you'll see is the inside of a casket."

"I would want that…if my sister was strong enough to admit her mistakes."

Lynn is about to strike her. But realizing that it was her sister she is about to strike, she drops her fist down and folds her arms in guilt.

"Well, apologies if I have to make you feel that way. But I must," Lucy says.

"Whatever," Lynn replies morosely. "I'll just head to the washroom." She does so with anger and guilty on every step of the way.

Conveniently, the washroom is covered by walls that Lynn had the opportunity to burst out her frustrations. In retaliation, she kicks the wall repeatedly out of guilt and remorse of shunning out her one and only brother. She begins to weep, kicking and punching the wall repeatedly. It is almost devastating for her to take into mind that she is the root of the problem.

With that, the 13-year-old athlete laments. "I'm sorry Lincoln. I really do!" Without anybody around, Lynn keeps bursting. "I don't know if it's luck or not. But I really don't know!"

However, Leni happens to notice her and tries to confront her with it. "Lynn, are you okay?"

Lynn then drones at the top of her lungs. "Do you think I'm okay?"

"Well, just hoping you would be," Leni replies.

"What's the use?!" Lynn keeps venting and kicking the wall harder. "I already treated him like dirt."

"Is this about Lincoln and his bad luck?"

"What do you think?!"

"Well, if you have a problem with that, you can always tell that to Lincoln."

"Why would I even do that?"

"Because he is our brother only, or maybe 'he is our only brother'. I think that works better."

Despite Leni's encouragement, Lynn is still doubtful. It comes either doubtful to herself or doubtful to her brother. Either way, it shakes upon her conviction to trust at superstition. "I don't know Leni. I just don't know!"

And in one blow, Lynn kicks the wall, which sprains her knee, causing her to scream. "AHHHH!"

Her scream stretches to the interior of the restaurant, making Lincoln recognize the scream. Leni comes to her sister's aid, while several restaurant staff approach Lynn in response.

"What happened here?" one waiter asks.

"My leg!" Lynn bellows.

"Okay, don't panic, we can fix this," the maître d' assures, "Somebody get the first aid!" He then tries to lay Lynn's sprained leg to the floor, but she wails in pain. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes!" she bellows more.

The Louds overhear the commotion and enter the scene.

"Lynn! What happened to our daughter?" Mrs. Loud asks.

"Her leg got hurt, from something," the waiter replies.

"Alright, let me call an ambulance," Lynn Sr. responds.

Using lessons from camping and scouting, Lincoln then assesses the situation. "Maybe we can ease the pain."

"What are you talking about, Lincoln?" Lori asks.

"It's a sprain," Lincoln affirms, "We need to give her rest, ice, compression and I forgot the other one."

"Is it elevation?" Lynn utters.

"Right, elevation. We need to put her on a chair."

After that, the waiter and the maître d' lift up Lynn towards a nearby chair.

Lincoln then gives the next instructions. "Okay, we need to put some ice on her knee. That way, we can soothe the pain."

With that, while Luan and Lana are fanning Lynn to make her relax, Lori returns to the table and gathers the ice to a glass. "Here we go. What next?"

"We need to compress it to her sprain," Lincoln answers.

Getting the idea of the procedure, Lola says to Lori, "Give me the glass." She then pours out the water to a nearby fern pot, takes out her thick face towel and pours the ice on it before she folds the towel and presses it to Lynn's sprained knee.

"Let's relax her knee," Lincoln instructs.

A waiter then provides an additional chair for Lynn to rest her leg.

"Are you okay Lynn?" Leni asks, but Lynn can only moan in pain.

"Where do we go next Lincoln?" Lori asks.

With that confidence from Lori, he lays out the next instructions, "Okay, we need to put a bandage. We just need the first aid."

"Got it!" the waiter confirms, giving the kit to Lincoln.

"Okay, we just need to wrap the gauze on her thigh."

"I'll help you with that," Lola steps in.

"Me too," Lana follows.

Right then, the twins wrap a bandage near Lynn's sprained knees to prevent from affecting the bloodstream. Luna and Luan provide necessary air for Lynn. Lisa monitors Lynn's pulse rate, to which she says, "Keep on going guys. She must be relaxed, or else the blood pressure." Lucy presses the ice compress to Lynn's knee. And Lori stretches Lynn's affected leg.

"Can she still speak?" Lincoln asks.

"I tried, but she speaks in a different language," Leni replies.

"Awww…" Lynn wails in pain.

* * *

Moments later, paramedics enter the scene and place Lynn on a stretcher to be sent to the hospital.

Lynn Sr. chooses to watch over his daughter. "Enjoy your lunch, my dear," he says to his wife, then gives her the car key, "I'll take care of Lynn."

"We'll be on our way after. Promise me she'll be safe," Rita replies.

"She will be fine. I promise." After which, Lynn Sr. embraces his wife on the forehead.

Before Lynn is brought to the ambulance, she utters to Lincoln, "Bro…bro."

Fortunately, Lincoln hears this and approaches her. "Lynn?"

"Thank you…" Lynn mumbles, "Thank you…"

Just hearing those words makes Lincoln realize that he finally gains the trust of the sibling who was the root of all his bad luck. Add to that is that he finally felt trust from his two other sisters Lori and Lola. At that point, he feels that he succeeded. That is why he decides this to his mom.

"Mom, have our orders to go."

"Lincoln?" Rita replies.

"I'll go with dad," he validates, "My big sister needs me."

Just at his words, Rita permits him to go with his dad in the ambulance. Then the rest of the family watches the ambulance drive off from the mall, as Lincoln and Lynn Sr. assist Lynn to recover from her sprain injury.

And all is well.


	10. Chapter 10

At the hospital, the doctors treat to Lynn's injuries. Though not nearly fatal, they will have to require strict measures and observations to ensure it will not worsen to Lynn's other knee muscles. This should be given since Lynn is an active athlete to any sport; and her limbs are vital to performing the sports she is involved in. So, it would be no surprise that Lynn would have caused a sprain.

The doctors isolate Lynn to the emergency room, where they scan Lynn's knee sprain to check the severity. Thankfully, it is just an isolated case. And the doctors just treat to the muscle pain and prevent the injury to affect the bones. For the final touch, the physicians dress Lynn with a knee brace and crutches to support her weight. Lincoln and Lynn Sr. just stand by and witness Lynn having to undergo treatment.

Finally, after two hours of treatment, the doctor gives the latest prognosis. "Okay Lynn, gladly your injury didn't cause that much effect in your knee. You should take thank your brother for treating it immediately."

As she hears this, Lynn gazes at Lincoln with a smile.

"However, since you're an athlete, and you regularly participate in your field, it is best if you take a break and rest for a while."

"Take a break from sports?" Lynn asks startlingly.

"It is for your best. Let your legs heal, so you can do more sports."

"But what would I suppose to do?! Sports! Sports is my life! Without sports, I'm nothing!"

"There, there junior. It's okay," Lynn Sr. comforts her. "It would be fine. You can do other stuff while you are in rest."

"But? BUT?!"

"Lynn, you got us," Lincoln consoles to her as well.

Feeling the support from her dad and her brother, Lynn eases down her worries. There, she feels her security is patched to her family. Though, she still remains demanding. "But I still need sports in my life."

With that, Lincoln thinks of an idea to resolve Lynn's dilemma.

And from his plan comes for Lincoln to bond with Lynn bedridden in her hospital room as they watch a replay of the 2nd game of the 2017 NBA Conference Finals. The intensity of the matches is what Lincoln thought of that can engage Lynn into sports while bedridden.

"See, you're getting into the game. See," Lincoln reacts, "You're not playing the game, but you're in the game. What you think?"

"I already saw the game too many times. LeBron already bummed me out," Lynn dismally replies. "Cut to a different channel."

In response, Lincoln swiftly changes the channel to any random channel, until Lynn gets perturbed.

"Okay that's enough!" she insists, "You know what, fine. I'll wait for my legs to heal for leg day. Bum's on me."

"Don't feel that way," Lincoln encourages his sister. "You'll get your legs. Maybe not now. But it will."

"Guess you're right." She then buries her face with the pillows. All the while, Lynn feels sympathy to her brother, something she rarely feels, as she is the tough one of the bunch. Shen then confides to him, "Hey bro, sorry I got so hard on you."

"It's okay Lynn," Lincoln replies.

"No, I mean it. Maybe I just got too much into winning – well, it's sports, so you know me – that I had to credit you as bad luck. I don't even know how luck is even gained anyway. Is it by chance? Or by destiny? Or anything that any being would have given to me? I think that pretty much sums it up. I kept worrying about luck that I forgot about you. I'm sorry bro. Sorry I have to turn your back. Promise bro, once I'm okay with my injury, I will make it up to you."

Heartfelt of what she implored, Lincoln replies, "It's fine with me Lynn. It's enough for me that you admit that."

"Oh Lincoln…" With that, Lynn embraces Lincoln courageously. There's no shame nor awkwardness nor embarrassment that can be felt here. Lynn just wants to show her love to her younger sibling. Because of that, Lincoln embraces the moment. "But seriously bro, I'll make it up to you. We could do all kinds of stuff like air hockey, or probably ping pong, or game of generals."

"Yeah, they pretty sound like sports to me."

"You know me bro."

"Game of generals will do."

"That's the spirit."

Abruptly, Lynn Sr. enters the room after consulting with the physicians and settling some insurance forms.

"Hey guys, how were we doing?" he asks.

"We're cool, dad. Lynn just got disappointed that Cavs lost," Lincoln responds.

"Yeah I know. What a bummer. Bet on LeBron. But it ain't enough."

"I know how you feel dad," Lynn reacts the same way.

"That's my girl. So, ready to go home?"

"I can go home? What did the doctors say?" Lynn asks.

"You just need rest from sports. So, you get to use those crutches wherever you go." At this news, Lynn becomes quite down. But Mr. Loud tries to give light to Lynn's mishap. "Come on kiddo. It's bad, but injuries happen. There was this time when your old man was once a mailman. I was almost chased by a dog, just because the owner failed to chain it. I fell off my bike and got a leg injury like yours. My doctor told me to rest, but I really wanted to do my mail job. So, I delivered mail with my shoulder bag, holding my crutches. And I get to do it for a month. True story." However, this barely helps Lynn overcome her dejectedness. "Let's go guys. Or do you need some time?"

Seeing her displeasure, Lincoln decides to lend a hand. "Need help?"

* * *

And with that, Lincoln guides Lynn to step out of the hospital by clinging her right arm to his shoulder. "Feeling better? We're almost down now."

"Just get on with it," Lynn persists, "I really could use a Chinese rice bowl right now."

As they exit the establishment, the two siblings see the rest of their sisters waiting for them in the van.

"Hey guys, there they are!" Luan hollers to them, making the sisters run to them.

"Lynn are you okay?!" the sisters ask in concern, and their speculations overlap, making it hard for the Lincoln and Lynn to answer each of them.

"Guys, I'm fine," Lynn confirms, "Just got a sprain. Need to rest my legs for a while."

"But how about your soccer practice?" Lori asks.

"Your rowing competition?" Luna follows.

"Your hockey game?" Lana follows accordingly.

"Your track-and-field preliminaries?" Lisa follows back.

"Your hopscotch finals?" Leni asks too, though the rest raise their eyebrows for what she asked. "What?"

"Guys, it's fine. I'll just excuse myself from my teams. I can just watch them. They'll understand," Lynn notes.

"Well, you could use this to relax on," Lucy shows her a wheelchair the family brought out from their storage.

"Lucy, I don't need to," Lynn objects.

"Just do it. You're an athlete, aren't you?" Lucy insists while referencing a famous slogan.

"Fine," Lynn persists, then she settles by the wheelchair, to which Lucy drifts on the way like a shopping cart.

"Lucy! AHHHHH!"

The siblings just chuckle at Lucy's antic.

When Lucy comes to a stop, Lynn gets her frizzled and she shouts, "That's awesome!" This makes the rest of them cheer.

Lori then turns to Lincoln. "Hey Lincoln, I guess I have to apologize to you. I swear I literally took you for granted when I saw you as bad luck."

"Me too," Lola replies, "I guess I was harsh again to you. Should have known better. Hope this won't change the way you see me."

"Why would it? You're still my sister," Lincoln warmheartedly replies, to which Lola feels teary-eyed about.

She then proceeds to hug her brother in response. "Thank you, Lincoln."

He then hugs her back as the rest of the siblings join in for this moment.

Lynn Sr. and Rita just watch their children proudly.

"Those are our kids," Rita reacts, "I'm proud of them."

"Me too," Lynn Sr. approves, making him kiss at his wife's head. "Alright kids, let's go home. I can't wait to eat that take home from the buffet."

At that signal, the Loud children rush to Vanzilla as they cheer on.

Lincoln leaves himself behind to give one final statement to the audience. "Well, there you go. You don't need luck to define who you are. It's where you put your heart into. I always love my family. I'll never leave them. So, we better be grateful for them. And if they aren't, it's fine. The day will come when they will appreciate you. Because hey, it's better stop relying on luck than being down-on-luck. So luck yourself or what? Nah. I got just what I need."

"Lincoln, we're going now!" Lori calls to him.

Lincoln finally bids goodbye to the reader. "Gotta go. See you!"

Then we end as Lincoln tries to chase down Vanzilla in the same way in _Little Miss Sunshine_. "Wait for me guys!"


	11. Chapter 11

Upon arriving home, Lynn sneaks back to her room while her siblings gather for ice cream in the living room. As she steps in, she immediately closes the door and locks the knob, not before looking around the hallway for possible bystanders, passersby or onlookers.

With coast cleared, Lynn drops her crutches to Lucy's bed and retrieves her secret box under her bed. There, she clears out her stuff (comprising of baseball cards, souvenirs, guitar picks and other knickknacks) and pulls out a horoscope book. Basing on the nature and subject of the book, along with traces of handwriting on its cover and contents, the book belongs to none other than Lucy.

Speaking of which, a voice utters from behind out of thin air, "So, you were the one who took my book?"

Lynn shudders in terror, only to see her sister/roommate Lucy from behind. "Will you stop doing that, Luce! You're trying to give me a heart attack."

"You're so concerned about your heart, that you doubt that you broke one from the start," Lucy remark poetically.

"Are you rhyming?" Lynn rebukes.

"I don't know. I have to ask what are you doing?"

"Oh, you stop that."

"No, you stop dodging me like I'm a bullet. Now, it hit you. And it hit you on the leg."

"Leave my leg out of this."

"Now, why do you have my horoscope book? Don't tell me that was the reason behind for pushing Lincoln away, just because he says he's bad luck."

Finding no absolute way to dodge Lucy's concerns, having already felt the guilt of her dire actions, Lynn finally admits, "Okay, okay! You caught me! I stumbled upon your book when I cleaned our room. I find that to be the quickest way to win every sport. So, I got so obsessed with luck that I read it all. I can't help it. Sports is everything. Every victory means everything. So, I always get help from this. That's why when I observed that Lincoln actually becomes a jinx for everyone, I shunned him out. So there. Happy now?"

However, Lucy is deterred from Lynn's revelation. Never she would realize that her sister, who is obsessed in testing her body in multiple physical excursions, would actually depend on superstitions and Eastern horoscope reading. "I can't believe you. I know that I find my personal aura on superstitions. But even then I would not choose my beliefs over my family. Don't you even know the toll of your actions?"

"Don't you think I know that?" Lynn berates, referring to her ankle injury.

"I wish that you could have thought about it through."

Just as Lynn is about to reproach of Lucy, Lincoln suddenly knocks on the door after hearing the commotion. "Guys, are you okay in there?" he asks from behind.

"We are fine Lincoln! Don't worry about us," Lynn guarantees.

"We are not, brother," Lucy verifies, agitating Lynn in the process.

"Are you sure you okay in there?" he repeats.

But as Lucy is about to speak up, Lynn tries to prevent her from doing so. "It's okay Lincoln. You don't need to butt in. It's all…sister business."

However, Lucy takes an upper hand and pushes Lynn to the door, causing Lincoln to become more concerned. "What's going on in there?" he asks.

Lynn tries to throw in her excuse, but Lucy pushes her face (including her mouth) to the door.

"Come on guys. You seemed you two are fighting. We can talk about this," Lincoln pleads as he also tries his best to open the door.

"Lynn, please," Lucy whispers to her.

At that point, Lynn feels downtrodden from being responsible to Lincoln being censured as bad luck. Thus, as she surrenders and unlocks the door to have it be opened, Lynn is prepared to admit to Lincoln. "Lincoln, I am sorry. I have been so obsessed with luck that I pushed you away, treated you like a jinx and had you were that ridiculous squirrel mascot costume. Yes, shame on me. But here's the thing. I…used…or consulted rather on Lucy's horoscope guide that made me think you are 'unlucky'. I depended on superstition. There. Now you know why I became so fearful of you when I am trying to win my game. And I am sorry…for being selfish to you."

Though Lincoln is stumped at his sister's revelation, he soon understands her.

Lynn then goes on with her apology. "Now, I'm not expecting you to forgive me or anything. I just need you to understand me…"

But before she finishes, Lincoln embraces Lynn with no hesitations. The toll was indeed heavy for Lincoln. But he surpassed, for he loves his family unconditionally, even though if some of them caused harm on him. The same case works with Lynn. Never mind that she shunned him for her lofty ambitions; Lincoln still loves her regardless. "No need to apologize. I forgive you."

Stirred at Lincoln's heartfelt response, Lynn embraces him back. "Don't worry bro. I'll defend for you next time. I promise that. Whenever someone threatens, they'll have to go through me first." She then pats his head as assurance and seal of their trust as siblings.

"Well said," Lucy utters. She then takes a grasp on the horoscope book and feels its corruptive idea. "Now, let's get rid of this thing."

And with that, all of the Loud siblings hold a ceremonial ritual where they set up a bonfire where they burn Lucy's horoscope book, along with some of Lynn's lucky charm paraphernalia. They also dumped some of their unusable belongings to the fire.

"Here's the last of them," Leni says as she throws her old scrapbooks.

"Burn away, past," Lana utters.

"You utter disgraceful!" Lola squeals.

"Well, there they go," Lori says, while carrying Lily.

"Yes, but we better put out the fire or the chlorofluorocarbon contaminants will destroy the ozone layer," Lisa reminds them.

"Well, that was a brave thing you did, Lynn," Luna praises her sister.

"That soot everything up. Hehehe. Get it?" Luan untimely jokes, making the siblings all the more annoyed.

"Okay, let's go back inside for some cookies," Lori convinces them, making them holler in enthusiasm.

"So, up for a replay of Game 5?" Lincoln invites Lynn.

"Nah, I think I'm good for just a game of Chinese checkers," Lynn replies.

At that note, the two go back with the rest of the sisters. And the day go on as normally happy as they can get, with Lynn feeling relaxed as she heals from her injury and Lincoln appeased that he redeemed himself.

 _End of Story_


	12. Bonus

Fellow readers, "Luck Yourself, or What" is one of the stories that fixed a terrible _Loud House_ episode. Now tell me what other episodes that need fixing with a new fanfic.

List them down. Comment them. And maybe I might consider them. Just let me know. Thank you!


	13. Responses

Guys, I picked up your responses. And here's what I got so far and my responses:

 ** _April Fools Rules_ :**See "Fool's Paradise".

 ** _Cereal Offender_** : Kind of harmless, forgettable and mediocre.

 ** _Fool's Paradise_** : The writers made Luan a despicable character here. Though, this didn't ruin her character completely. The episode is just a B-movie slasher flick.

 _ **Get the Message**_ : Lori is despicable here. And Lincoln having that letter is truly mean-spirited. So, I want to forget that this episode ever exists.

 _ **In Tents Debate**_ : It might be the case. We'll see.

 _ **It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud House**_ : Guiltily one of my favorites.

 _ **L is for Love**_ : It has its fans, but I'm not one of them. I'll leave this alone, but I have the anthology series to back it up.

 _ **Room with a Feud**_ : The story is kind of similar to "Brawl in the Family".

 _ **Spell It Out**_ : It was a good Lucy-centered episode.

 _ **The Sweet Spot**_ : First world problems are something I want to ignore.

 _ **Making the Case**_ : This might be the case. But this is one of the episodes I don't like to look back.

 _ **Raw Deal**_ : Forgettable episode with a satisfying ending

 _ **Sounds of Silence**_ : It was good.

 _ **Making the Grade**_ : Rather harmless.

 _ **Sleuth or Consequences**_ : It had a fine resolution, so no need for fixing. I get why fans don't like the resolution. But I find it relatable and surprising.

 ** _Brawl in the Family_** : I already did one for "Brawl for One, None for Brawl".

Keep the responses coming.


	14. Bonus 2

Fellow readers, I already followed up "L is for Love" with "Page-Turner". And for that, I summed up the worst episodes of _The Loud House_ , thus far:

 **"Cheater by the Dozen"**

 **"Come Sale Away"**

 **"Get the Message"**

 **"Hand-Me-Downer"**

 **"Lynner Takes All"**

 **"Not a Loud"**

 **"Out on a Limo"**

 **"The Green House"**

 **"The Loudest Yard"**

and **"The Sweet Spot"**

Let me know which episodes from above that need a fixing treatment. Or raise any episodes that need a fixing treatment.


	15. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 1

Lincoln is home alone, again. For him, it means to strut on his pinkish white button-up shirt and shades to the tune of Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock N' Roll", just like he did last time. He even lip-syncs to the song. To how he got knowledge of the now iconic song from the Tom Cruise movie is anyone's guess. But the boy is enjoying a good time from dad-dancing to hopping on the couch.

"Gosh, it's so good to be back," Lincoln utters chillingly. He then explains how he got there in the first place, "As you see, it is pretty unusual for Saturdays like this to happen. My siblings out for the night in their own errands. My folks are off at their date. And I'm just chilling in the house."

Exactly at that moment, his phone rings. Lincoln answers it with a rather smug attitude, "Lincoln Loud speaking. If this is urgent business, please feel free to leave a message."

" _Lincoln, it's me!_ " the guy from the other line replies. It is none other than Clyde.

"Oh hey Clyde! So ready for our surprise soiree, brother?" he asks.

" _Sorry can't do now, Lincoln_." His voice raises the assumption that Clyde might not be in a good circumstance. " _I accidentally pushed my neighbor's George Foreman grill. And I have to pay his dues. So I was placed on my mowing duty_."

"Oh, that's too bad, buddy!"

" _That not the worst part, bud. I thought it would be smooth-sailing. But I got the mower stuck on a sinkhole_. _And I can't get out_." Lincoln can even hear the effects from the sinkhole, submerging the motor to the soil. " _I need your help, bro!_ "

"Don't worry, Clyde! I'll come there for you! Right after I change to a more appropriate outfit." With that, Lincoln changes his clothes, locks the doors to his house and races to Clyde.

* * *

As Lincoln arrives in the vicinity, the lawnmower is halfway sinking. Clyde tries desperately to pull it out, to no avail.

"Clyde, how are we?"

"Glad you could make it, buddy!"

"Alright, we need some kind of force to pull the lawnmower out of the sinkhole."

"There's some wire rope in the garage. Can you find it?"

"Sure bud!" Lincoln then heads to the premises of Clyde's neighbor and tiptoes to the garage. More than just a wire rope, Lincoln spots two winches in there: one is a manual one with the lever and the other is automated. "Woah, convenient."

With that, Lincoln lifts out the motor winch and brings it to the yard.

"Lincoln, where do you get that thing?" Clyde asks.

"It's in the garage," Lincoln replies. "I think it's handier."

With that in mind, Clyde takes the crane hook and clamps it to the metal loop from the lawnmower's rear. Lincoln, with zero knowledge on operating a winch, switches on the motor, and it immediately rolls the wire, pulling the mower in the process.

"Lincoln, I think it's working!" Clyde exclaims. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Lincoln replies. "I don't even know how to work that thing."

The boys then slowly winch pulling the lawnmower out. But due to its high acceleration and brute force, they are quickly concerned.

"I think we're going too far," Clyde says.

"Okay, Clyde, you try to push lawnmower out," Lincoln suggests. "I'll try to estimate its force."

"What you're going to do?"

"Winching."

Clyde then instantly takes his word for it. At that rate, Lincoln works out the mechanics of the high-powered winch, while Clyde exerts a balanced force to avoid damages. In one swoop, Lincoln exacts the force of the winch and Clyde pulls the lawnmower out of the soil. Immediately, the former switches off the device.

"We did it!"

"This is so great, buddy! Now, no more double trouble!"

"Yeah, me too, buddy! Although, we have to clean up the front."

"Oh right. And also the sinkhole. We need to take care of that before the neighbor finds out."

"What time will they be here?"

"6 o'clock."

"Right. Well, I guess we'll have a long afternoon."

After that, the two take the mower for one last mowing duty. Then, they clean up the front of the mower on spit and span.

"Well, that's taken care of," Clyde declares. "Couldn't have done that without you, Lincoln."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Together, they utter, "Clincoln McLoud, reporting for duty!"

"So, what do you say we hit the ice cream stand?"

"Nah, I have other duties back at the house."

"Like?"

"Like…?"

* * *

Eventually, the boys head straight to the Loud House and continue Lincoln's usual lazy Saturday activity. In the same vein as before, the boys strut on their pinkish white button-up shirt and shades to the tune of Bob Seger's "Old Time Rock N' Roll".

"Now that we have the house ourselves, do you know what's the best part about it?" Lincoln tells.

"Jumping over the beds?" Clyde answers.

"Well, no. That's the fourth best part. The very best part is…"

Immediately, Lincoln shows him the fully occupied refrigerator that contains chocolates, leftover cakes, saved hamburgers and refreshing drinks. "WOW!"

"I never thought there would be this many food in your fridge!" Clyde exclaims.

"I know! I never expected this a lot of food," Lincoln utters. "Usually, my sisters would gorge most of the meals here before they leave."

"But anyway, let's take the time!"

With that idea in mind, Lincoln and Clyde chow down the best food they can find in the fridge. They make their own version of ice cream toppings and hamburger ingredients. It is essentially the best Saturday they could celebrate on.

"This is so awesome!" Lincoln exclaims. "I hope there would be more Saturdays like this!"

"If we're lucky, which we are now," Clyde agrees. "But if we are, I'm sure the game console is…"

Before Clyde could finish, Lincoln appears with a PlayStation-like videogame console on his hand.

"Woah, where did you get that?" Clyde asks in astonishment.

"I just saw it on top of the cabinet," Lincoln says. "Kind of convenient."

"You know what this means?"

Together, they play a game of Portal for the entire afternoon.

"This is so cool that we might play all of your PS games until sundown!" Lincoln exclaims.

"You know Lincoln, I was just thinking," Clyde shares. "Ever since we debunked that myth that you are unlucky, some good luck happened to us."

"Clyde, you there's no such thing as luck."

"I know. But there's such thing as coincidence. And I think this streak of good will might be true."

"Well, it happens. But how can you prove it's a lucky streak?"

"Hmmmm…" Clyde then pops out an idea. "Maybe we can test it out on somebody else."

"Like?"

With that cornered, Clyde returns to formulating his idea.

Eventually, the two take it to the backyard, where Lincoln is seated on a chair while Clyde is on the other end, riding on a bicycle.

"Clyde, what are you doing?"

"I'll see if your good luck kicks in. I'll aim for you, using this bike. But just stay foot and wait as I go there for you."

"Clyde, this is not a test. This is suicide!"

"Relax Lincoln, I'm not going to bump on you. Just sit back and relax, my friend."

"Clyde, don't do this!"

But Clyde ignores Lincoln's pleas, and he rides straight towards Lincoln. His speed is at a breakneck pace that it is impossible for Clyde to turn away. He really aims for Lincoln.

Even though his friend is at his full bicycle gear, Lincoln feels the need to worry about Clyde's safety. "Clyde, don't do this!"

"Ahhhhh!" But as Clyde is about to go few paces towards Lincoln, a sharp pebble along the way pierces to the front wheel and causes Clyde to fall from his bike and towards the ground.

"Clyde! Are you okay?!"

Thankfully, Clyde is fine from the fall, having his elbows and knees protected with pads. He spits out the grass that he accidentally gobbles on. "So, do you believe in your lucky streak?"

Lincoln then kids around him. "Clyde, you're such a brave man." The two then take a laugh on it.

"Seriously buddy, you must test this on other people, like your family. That's better. You can prove to them!"

With the suggestion, Lincoln gets an idea.


	16. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 2

At dinner, the Loud children are doing their own ways to prepare for their meal. They are by themselves for the moment, since their parents will be home by midnight. Tonight's meal is roasted pork, apple pie and salad. Thus, they do their own to serve the food: Lori orchestrates the operations in the kitchen, Leni sorts out the ingredients, Luna beats the eggs, Luan helps in baking the pie, Lynn tenderizes the pork, Lucy marinades it, Lola chops the lettuce, Lana slices the tomatoes, Lisa inserts the special gastronomic mixes and Lily cheers her siblings to do the work. Needless to say, that is not all that happened.

It is chaos when Lincoln checks out the kitchen after he was assigned to set the table. Much like what happened in "Fed Up", the sisters throw a ruckus in the kitchen: Lori is bickering with Lisa, Leni keeps tripping, Luna dukes it out with Luan and Lynn, Lola and Lana fight over the chopping board, and Lucy accidentally summons raccoons to the kitchen and tries to sweep them away, to her fail.

"What's going on here?" Lincoln asks anyone of them.

"Madness dude!" Luna answers while being busy fighting with Lynn with an eggbeater against the athlete's uncooked pork steak. "Hey, give peace a chance!"

"You mean peas!" Luan banters as she spills frozen (hard) peas to the floor. "Haha!"

"Luan, didn't we agree not to play with the frozen food?" Lincoln warns her.

After then, the raccoons swarm under them, scavenging the contaminated peas on the floor. Looking at it, Lincoln has an idea. He then swipes the bag of peas from Luan and has the raccoons follow it until the dog door. He immediately throws the peas outside. "There you go, varmints!"

Right away, the raccoons crawl towards the dog door for the peas, and Lincoln immediately seals the door with a nail gun. Even with that set of action, he is surprised. "Wow, I would never know that I know how to use a nail gun."

"You can say that again, bro," Lynn replies.

Lincoln realizes this is another stroke of luck that he is experiencing right now. He instantly notices the rest of his sisters' ruckus and decides to take action. "Looks like this is a job for Lucky Lincoln."

He first slides to Lori and Lisa's situation, wherein the two sisters are fighting over the food processor. Lori has to have it for her fruit shake while Lisa needs for to formulate her own food seasoning mix. Lincoln then pulls out a blender and hands it to Lori as he slides past them on a sponge.

Upon receiving the blender, Lori utters, "Oh. I literally didn't know that our blend is fixed."

Back at Lincoln, he next leaps towards Lola and Lana and jumps on the chopping board to make a landing towards the table where the lettuce and tomatoes are placed. He quickly swivels his hands and chops the vegetables like he is an undersea fry cook with karate chop skills. He finishes it off with a respectful bow to the twins before he leaps off to finish his work.

"Did I see that right?" Lana asks her twin sister.

"Well…at least we don't have to deal with salad anymore," Lola replies.

Right after, Lincoln catches a pan to shield himself from the flying food that he comes across. He then makes a swift landing, right exactly on the point where the Lynn is about to pass by with meat at hand. Lincoln then uses the pan to flip it out of his sister's hand and hit it to the plastic pan near the oven. Lucy also happens to pass by with a bottle of barbecue sauce. And Lincoln immediately grabs the sauce to bring flavor to pork. After which, he roasts in the oven. All of which, he acts on auto-pilot on preparing the main course. Both Lynn and Lucy are astounded at what they saw.

"How are doing those stuff?" Lynn asks in disbelief. "Only dad can do that."

"But, for you it was like…automatic," Lucy reacts in the same manner.

Immediately, Lincoln has his eyes twitched when Luan is about to hit Luna with three apple pies. Knowing the stakes, Lincoln (at a pace that sets the rest in a paused motion while he aims for them in slow motion) goes after Luan and kicks the pies away from her hands. He immediately grabs them with both arms and throw them to the table, landing safe.

But as an effect, Luan crashes to Luna's body, and they slam to the wall.

"Ooouuuuuccchhhhh!" they both react in pain.

"I'm never gonna take a beat on that," Luna whimpers.

"Me too," Luan agrees.

Luna then discovers that the egg-beater she used gets tangled to Luan's brown hair. "Sorry dude."

"Luna! Now how are we gonna get this thing out!"

"Leave that to me," Lincoln boasts. He carefully retrieves the eggbeater and reverses it, which effectively releases it from Luan's locks, though with little strands left behind. Lincoln then finishes it off with combing that part. "There. No need to thank me. You can always count on Lucky Lincoln."

His sisters are at awe of the feat that Lincoln accomplished right before their eyes. Though they never regard this as a reverse of the unlucky Lincoln that transpired before, they still find this astounding, even for Lincoln standards.

"Is that even our brother or Jackie Chan?" Lana rhetorically asks.

* * *

Before dinner, Lincoln brings this news to Clyde via phone. "Clyde, you wouldn't believe it. It worked! My streak of good luck feels real! I've never been this alive!"

" _That's totally for real, buddy_ " Clyde replies. " _I'm proud of you! With your streak of luck, maybe we can do anything with it!_ "

"I don't know what else we can do with this new aura in me. There's so much to do!" Lincoln says.

"Let's say we test on somewhere where everyone can see the luckiest boy in Michigan."

And a whole new adventure begins, a reverse _Milo Murphy's Law_.


	17. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 3

It is a sun-shining day for Lincoln, free as he steps out of his room and prepares for a brand new day like never before.

He walks to the bathroom and sees the line composing of his sisters. Fortunately for him, Lori flees from the bathroom after a horde of bats attack her. The horde of bats also attacks the sisters, prompting them to retreat back to their rooms. Lincoln meanwhile ducks to the floor. When the bats clear out, he sees the bathroom wide open and immediately occupies it with glee.

After that, he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. He plans to create his own omelet. Fortunately for him, all the ingredients that he needed – tomatoes, cheese, corned beef, zucchini and eggs – are available in the fridge. Perfectly so, he is able to craft a perfect meal and flip the omelet without breaking. That is unlike Luna, who tries to flip her omelet but breaks in half.

Afterwards, he readies to wait for the school bus. Usually, the routine is that the last seats in the back are unoccupied when the bus arrives at his place. Fortunately for him, the front seats are vacant, much to his delight. He is able to get a fascinating view with his seat. The rest of the students however deal with sticky situations at their seats.

As he arrives at school, Lincoln would encounter a raging crowd that welcomes him, and he would need to dodge all of them for dear life. Fortunately for him, a crowd is still upon him, yet as he bravely goes past them, Lincoln never gets hit or crushed or tripped upon along the way. It is a fine walk in the part as he arrives to his locker. "What a day. What a lovely day."

The bell rings and Lincoln proceeds to his classroom. "Well, it has been a streak of good luck so far. Nothing could go wrong with this."

Surely enough, Clyde enters the classroom, rugged and beaten up.

"Clyde!" Lincoln notices, "Clyde, what happened to you?"

"I got beaten up by raccoons when I walked out of my house," Clyde remarks. "They must have smelled the savory steak that I have on my bag. And there, one raccoon jumped on me. And last thing I know, I was at the bushes. But my lunch is still here. So…" He then whimpers from the scratches he attained.

"Are you sure you don't need to go the nurse or something?"

"I can do it, buddy," Clyde insists, even though his scratches show the extent of his injuries. "Besides, it's first period. I can't miss the part where Mrs. Johnson places the egg on top of the flask and waiting for it to drop inside under the burner. I totally want to see that…" But against his wishes, Clyde drops to the floor, making Lincoln sigh.

The latter immediately forces to carry an injured Clyde to the clinic, where the nurse tends to his wounds from top to bottom.

"Now, Senor McBride, better be careful of raccoon infestations next time," the nurse advises.

"Will he be fine?" Lincoln asks her.

"Oh he needs time to recover. Maybe he needs a time off from school," the nurse suggests.

Lincoln then looks at his best friend. "What you think, Clyde? Are you doing okay?"

"I think I see giant clouds, madam purse…" Clyde says woozily, implying that he is badly injured.

"I think he needs a time off here," Lincoln says. "And Clyde, just to entertain you." He offers his Gameboy console to his best friend, but the latter is unable to grip it with his own hands.

"Sure. Don't worry, Senor Loud. Your friend is in safe hands," the nurse assures, making Lincoln partly assured of her promise. As he walks out, the nurse then asks, "So Senor McBride, do you know anything about telenovelas?"

"I think they are those things that you use to do your laundry," Clyde randomly answers.

"Close enough," the nurse chuckles.

* * *

Back at Lincoln, he still grows concern over Clyde's mishap. That is considering that he experienced a streak of good luck while everyone else around him is having misfortunes of their own. Though possible, he only finds it as realistically theoretical.

As he walks back to his classroom, Lincoln has experienced an easy path along the halls. Though when he faces behind, he spots a little bit of ruckus like students tripping, streamers falling down and teachers having their books fall to the floor.

"This is not good," Lincoln says.

* * *

Later on, he gets back home and consults to Lisa, who is skillfully dripping a chemical from a pipette to a beaker. "Lisa, glad I found you! I need your help!"

"No commotion, brethren," Lisa, wearing a hazmat suit, warns him. "I need to carefully extract nitroglycerin to this methanol sample."

"Didn't we agree no nitroglycerin in your experiments?"

"It's a need in research, most respectable sibling." Lisa then gives him another hazmat suit for him to wear. "One thing, wear that. You wouldn't want to be exposed with methyl nitrate toxins." As Lincoln wears it, Lisa implies, "Just tell me your conundrum. I could multitask."

Lincoln then attempts to vocalize from the thick suit on him, "Okay…well, there's this one thing in the past few days. And though it may not seem much, it becomes apparent. That I have received a streak of good luck while others have bad luck."

That last line becomes inaudible for Lisa. "What was that you received?"

"I said I think I am experiencing good luck while people around bad luck," Lincoln reiterates.

But it is still inaudible for Lisa to hear. Thus, she takes off the upper part of her suit to hear better, "Can you repeat that Lincoln? Did you say hoodlum and bedlam?" But she does not notice that Lisa releases a huge drop of nitroglycerin to the methyl sample, causing it to combust.

BOOM! It goes.

And it sends Lisa bursting through the wall and hitting the wall adjacent to Lola and Lana's room. "Ouch…"

Lincoln immediately comes to her aid. "Lisa, are you okay?!"

Lisa tries to get up, but her head injury causes her to act woozy like Clyde. "Isn't the sky turquoise delight? That's where the airplanes flap their wings." She then drops to the floor uncontrollably.

Later on, Lincoln brings her to the couch to rest since her and Lily's bedroom has to be cleared from the methyl nitrate matter. With the help of his sisters, they nurse Lisa back to health.

"Well, that's the latest of the bad luck Louds," Lana says.

"Wait, so you're saying Lisa is not the only victim?" Lincoln asks.

"Oh yes," Lana answers. "Luna is about to riff with her guitar. But the amp short circuits and it unleashes a huge sound wave that she bursts through the window and hit the ground."

That explains her arm sling and her bandages on her face. "Man, the violence caused such silence. Who are we mistaken?"

"I know right?!" Lola belches, "How many victims is this world gonna take?!"

But just right above her, the family chandelier loses its grip and falls to where Lola is standing. The siblings stay away but Lola remains. Immediately, Lincoln comes to the rescue and pushes Lola to the couch. They become stunned as the chandelier crashes to the table.

"Lincoln, you saved my life," Lola speechlessly utters. "And my pretty face."

"Well, don't mention it," Lincoln replies. "And maybe not the best time to bring about your face."

The Louds look upon the damage. More thoughts surround them, regarding today's mishaps.

"Man, is the world literally angry at us that it wants to curse us with bad luck?" Lori surmises.

"Dude, you really still believe in that stuff?" Luna asks.

"I do," Lynn replies. "I mean I know it's crazy. But I placed bets that Cleveland will beat Golden State in the NBA champions, and Lebron will be MVP. But reversal physiology happened!"

"You mean psychology?" Lucy corrects her sister/roommate.

"I am not a psycho, Lucy!" Lynn berates her.

"Haven't you thought that might be just pure coincidence?" Luan shares her opinion.

"You have to consider it for once," Lynn insists. "Like today, Lisa gets injured from her experiment, even though she has safety equipment, Luna has her woofers blow up like heck, and during my game, my eye gets hit by the baseball!"

Having that shared upon, the Louds reflect upon Lynn's theory, but Lincoln veers away from the discussion since he experienced the opposite.

"What do you think, Lincoln?" Leni asks her brother.

Lincoln becomes speechless. "Uhmmm uhh…"

"Well?" Lori asks him.

He keeps stuttering until he finds something vital to share. "Well, the school was a mess. And I…got hit." The sisters dismiss him.

"The important thing is we literally got to be careful next time," Lori warns them all.

Needless to say, Lincoln becomes cautious as how will it turn out.


	18. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 4

Lincoln is having a good day so far. He has helped several senior citizens cross the street. He has helped some children retrieve their soccer ball that went beyond the field. He has saved a dog from being stuck on hole on the ground. He has received straight A's for his tests. And he has surprised everyone in his gym performance when climbing up the rope. He has his own streak of fortune along the way that he cannot help but sing. "This is the best day ever!" It comes along with a backup chorus that he only hears, "Best day ever!" Later on, an actual chorus composing of neighbors, plants and animals sing along with him, "This is the best day ever! Best day ever!" Though, the boy does not mind.

After a blessed day, Lincoln returns to his house, only to find his sisters recuperating in the living room after a rough day. The song ends with a record screech.

"Lori, guys, what happened here?" he asks.

Lisa then approaches him and relays the happenings. Before doing so, she asks him, "A catastrophe, beloved brethren. I have to brief you first: have you encountered any significant instance of personal misfortune or physical injury for the last 48 hours?"

"What?"

"Have you received wounds or injuries lately? If not, have you received bad news?"

"Not exactly."

Lisa documents this to her notepad. "That is every peculiar. You are the sibling so far with no record of comeuppance or any form of grievance."

"For real?"

"Positively, unlike the rest of us." Lisa then relays some updates to her brother regarding their sisters, "Lori has incurred head injuries while trying to test drive a new car from the local dealership. Thankfully, it was no concussion but she has multiple face wounds that need facial rehabilitation to restore her normal self. A lot of that is her exaggeration. She will be fine." As the two face their older sister, she keeps wailing about her facial looks, wasted on several wounds.

"Leni, meanwhile, has a thread from her wool sweater jammed on an escalator. Her thermal attire got torn up in the process. She now has to deal with knitting them together again." When they look upon her, Leni tries but fails in sewing back her red sweater. She ends up tying her hands. "Why?! Why you have to tie me up? Am I under arrest for ruining you?!"

"Luna, on the other hand, suffered a sudden discharge when she had her hands wet and she held her electric guitar. Sure enough, electric current suddenly flowed in her, causing a continual electrocution. She has to avoid any form of electric conductor. That's why she's seating on the plastic chair." The two check her out as she crazily hums the first chords of "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC while electricity flows in her and stings to her hair.

"As for Luan, during one of her clown duties, she smashed her right foot to the loose wooden floorboards of the stage. She had her leg stuck, until a wooden stage decoration smacked her face and flung her offstage. Gladly, that removed her from being stuck but she still has the wood on her leg." When Lisa finishes her report, they see Luan still wailing in pain and attempting crack a joke, "Note to self: I wood never jump onstage like that. Get it?" Lincoln and Lisa do not know how to react.

"Moving on, Lynn had a definite case. She decided to hold baseball practices herself, with only a baseball pitching machine. She placed it at normal speed and at auto-pilot, a dumb feature for such athletic contraption. And, wouldn't you know, the machine malfunctioned and shot a lot of baseballs to Lynn." When they look upon Lynn, she is still wailing in fear from her injuries. "Please go away! Please go away! I won't hurt any ball anymore, even tennis balls!"

"Are all our sisters like this?" Lincoln asks.

"Sadly, the confirmation to that is yes," Lisa confirms. "Now, for Lucy, she did not attain physical injuries as much as psychological injuries. She was on a field trip to this underground cave where native fruit bats live peacefully. She dared to veer from her class and wander on their mating ground. And unsurprising to me, they scared her off. She hit herself on a stalagmite. And when she woke up, she was surrounded by vicious fruit bats. Thankfully, she was not left behind by her class." Lincoln and Lucy then check her out, still rocking her body back and forth in fear.

"Now, for Lola, she injured herself during her rehearsal. Though, it is not her doing. Or I might have to verify that. But some stage lights fell above her and hit her on the left part. And like Luan, she flung to behind the stage. She has an arm sling for now." The two walk to her to see her continually rambling, "Am I cursed or something?! How can I do a perfectly good pageant wave if I have this stupid sling on my arm?! Am I really not worthy of a safe physical health?!"

"Let's go to Lana, shall we? Lana had discovered an ailment that triggers a harmful irritation throughout her integumentary system, rooted from the species _cacama californica_. In layman's terms, skin allergy from cicadas." When they check her out, Lana tries her best to scratch the itch out, but it keeps getting worse. "She attained it while on a scavenger hunt for rare insects around the Royal Woods' suburban premises." Lincoln shudders a bit when he sees Lana continually scratching her arms.

"Thankfully for Lily, we have her safeguarded from any plausible adversity with my latest invention, the Baby-Firewall 4000." Lisa then shows their baby sister resting in a cage-like fortress, protected with blue laser technology.

"Lisa, why you trapped Lily in a cage?!"

"It's a metal casing firewall, perfectly designated for infants aged a year and a half below. So it is perfectly designed for Lily."

"It is still a cage you placed her in!" Lincoln argues.

"Relax, the force field built around her allows it to obliterate any invading foreign object. Watch." Lisa then presses a button that shoots a metal disk towards the cage. Sure enough, as it approaches the cage, it automatically zaps it to crisp.

Lincoln is freaked out at the way the laser zaps the disk. "That looks freaky. What if someone approaches the cage and might have their fingers zapped?"

"Relax. It has a motion sensor that detects heat signature if incoming human contact is nearby. It took a lot of work despite the setback."

"What setback is that?"

Lisa then shows her hand, which has a Florence flask stuck on it. "This unfortunate setting. I've been cleaning my laboratory equipment when an accidental lubricant was undetected in this borosilicate glassware. Now, my left hand is stuck on it."

"Have you tried to get it out? Like place another lubricant or something?"

"Negative. With just one wrong movement to the sensitive glass, it will break. I cannot let a single misstep happen to one of Dusseldorf's most important imports, next to the frankfurter."

Lincoln twitches his eyes in uncertainty with that.

"But I supposed that you have experienced quite of a fortunate day, have we Lincoln? No injuries, no bad news. Seems good luck was blessed on you."

"How would you know if it may be good luck?" Lincoln asks. "If you do believe…"

But Lisa stands by her stance about circumstances. "That is paranoia. There is no such thing as luck; only comeuppances caused by human error and acts out of our control. So, it is expected as such."

"It kind of sounds like you don't care," Lincoln assumes.

"Would I be the first person to approach to for emotional gratification? It's not that I could not project sympathy; it is not the right timing."

Speaking of which, Lori screams when Lana accidentally bumps on her. "Lana, would you watch where you are going?!"

"Sorry sis, I cannot see you with the scratches on my eyelids!" Lana exclaims.

"Well, you could at least stay at your seat or you will literally spread your…?" Just at that moment, Lori attains an allergic reaction to the contagious irritation from Lana's skin that she inflates like a balloon. It freaks out Lincoln and Lisa.

"Duty calls!" Lisa proclaims.

"I am behind you!" Lincoln follows. The two of then recover Lori from an allergic reaction by strenuously injecting her with an anti-allergy serum and painkillers. They apply the same care as well with the rest of the sisters as they are continually recuperating on the couch.

After that escapade, Lincoln slams himself to the bed, exhausted on what transpired. One thought circulated him ever since he reflected on his sisters having attained injuries and him being fine. "Is this really good luck? And if so, does my good luck come with a price? It's really mind-boggling."


	19. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 5

The next day, Lincoln wakes up with a bright optimism on his face, just like yesterday. He puts on a suave 1900's yellow suit and brings along a top hat and cane. With his getup ready, he tap dances on the way to the stairs as if he is in a musical. He sprints, then hops every step, bringing happiness "from his own terms" along the bleak corridors of his home.

At the top of his lungs, he sings, " _Good mornin', good mornin'_ / _We've talked the whole night through /_ _Good mornin', good mornin' to you_."

He then slides to the living room where his sisters are still recuperating.

 _Good mornin', good mornin'_

 _It's great to stay up late_

 _Good mornin', good mornin' to you_

"Why is he going musically?" Lynn asks Luna, pointing her casted arm at him.

"I'll say. I don't even like that song!" the rocker replies, which triggers for electric current to sting in her body.

 _Good mornin', good mornin'_

 _We've talked the whole night through_

 _Good mornin', good mornin' to you_

Lincoln tries his best to strut and amuse his sisters in every way he can.

But it comes to an annoyance for Lola. "Will you shut up while we are all trying to heal out of our own misery?!"

However, Lincoln is undeterred with her venting. Instead, Lincoln keeps projecting his bright optimism and show tunes. "Awww…relentless Lola. I know pain can last long when you think about it. Though, you don't have to think about it. Instead, sing about it!" He then bellows this song, " _The sun comes out tomorrow_!"

But his sisters shut him up, "STOP SINGING!"

"Okay, okay, chill," Lincoln calms them down immediately. "Sheesh, not going to sing anymore." He then tosses his top hat and his cane away. "The point is, guys, yes, we all need healing. But it's not the end of the world for us. We just need to appreciate the little things that may be positive out of the things that are not."

"That's a lot of moral lessons to jam in to this chapter," Lynn Jr. breaks the fourth wall.

Lucy then asks him directly, "Just wait, what is it you want us to do?"

"I wanna show you the best things in life that I think could be the cure to your pain," Lincoln insists.

His sisters look to each other, wondering what Lincoln wants to show them or even try to project, considering that they are in need of recuperation.

The plan of Lincoln is this: he surprises each of his sisters to any place or activity deemed harmless to them. He will try to project some good luck over them, as he thinks that his streak of good luck can also apply to them.

* * *

Lincoln starts with Luan. He takes her to the park gazebo where they see four tap dancers perform. People gather to witness the dancers perform eloquently to a jazz band piece.

"Tap dancing? What do you want me to do?" Luan asks him.

Lincoln replies, "Something to get you back on your feet. Hehehe. Gotcha!"

Luan laughs at him mockingly, implying, "Hahaha. Okay, do you think this will help get me back on my own feet? I don't dance that way."

Lincoln seems to notice that zinging reference, but not a stubborn Luan.

As a surprise, one dancer gives out tap shoes to the watchers. Lincoln is able to catch one box of shoes. He opens it and sees a glow lighting to his face.

"This is awesome!"

After that, their performance ends, bringing a round of applause from the spectators. And right away, some people ask for a picture with them.

Lincoln follows the same way. "Come on Luan! Let's take a picture."

She stubbornly goes along, "Okay fine." But as she steps on the wooden stairs that Lincoln hopped on earlier, the step breaks, trapping her again to wood.

The people are shocked at this turn of events, most especially Lincoln. Déjà vu.

* * *

Back at home, Lynn Sr. and Lana tend to Luan's wounds and remove the wooden step that crushed to her leg. Gladly, there are little splinters. Though, it is painstaking to remove each one of them.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry about what happened, Luan," Lincoln apologizes to her.

"It's fine, Lincoln," Luan replies as she grinds her teeth from the pain. "Just kind of felt unlucky…AAAWWW! HEY!"

"Sorry!" Lana apologizes. "It's the itch. They keep appearing."

"Lana, why don't you rest for a while?" her father responds. "I can take care of your sister."

"Well, okay." Lana then takes off the surgical face mask and the wearable eyepiece to return to the living room.

Lincoln takes this opportunity to appease Lana. "Say Lana, I know it has been a bummer all this time but I think this is the time for you to be happy."

"Lincoln, all I need is rest, and not one of those red balloons that they give out on _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ ," Lana replies.

"That's not what I was talking about. Maybe just wanted to invite you for TV dinner."

"Hmmm…if the dinner has mudpies."

With that, Lincoln and Lana chow down on Lincoln's self-made mudpies while they watch ARGGH! However, unbeknownst to them, something unfortunate might happen as they witness Hector Spector explore an abandoned basement and uncover a rusty old vault.

" _Here it is. We're about to unveil the hidden vault of_ … _CICADAS_!"

As Hector runs away from a swarm of cicadas, Lana's fear triggers and she screams, "CICADAS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She then retreats to her room, locking it in the process. That adds to another plan failed. Déjà vu.

* * *

Next, Lincoln spots Leni in her room, unloading a pile of wool sweaters from her closet. "Leni, are you rearranging your wardrobe?"

"No, I'm getting rid of my sweaters," she sadly answers.

"What?! Why?!"

"After what happened to me, to my favorite pink sweater, I cannot trust sweaters no more. Well, at least the woolen ones. I'll just trust on the sign-tetic ones. Or is it synthetic. I don't know." She then wears one sweater over her body, which looks less fashionable than expected.

"Come on Leni. You have worked to make these sweaters all your life. You can't quit on them now." Lincoln suddenly stumbles on a sweater that sort of resembles the insignia for Ace Savvy. His attention abruptly shifts to that. "Wait, you also made this?"

"Yes, I did. It's rubbish."

"It's not. It's kind of cool."

"Good. You keep it. While I throw the rest." Leni then carries all of her sweater to her arms.

Lincoln tries the red Ace Savvy-ish sweater on. It looks like a good fit for him. "Sweet. I'm definitely showing this to my friends."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Wait, where are you throwing those sweaters?"

"Outside." And by outside, Leni means out of the window. Once she drops her sweaters, it hits towards Lori below.

"OUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHH! LENI! YOUR SWEATERS!"

The two of them hear Lori wail in pain. Once they check out of the window for her, they see that she got trampled by Leni's own pile of sweaters.

Another streak of bad luck for the Loud sisters has been committed. Déjà vu.

* * *

Even with three misses, Lincoln does not stop on his plan to make his sisters happy and healing from their woes. He continues jumping from sister to sister to help them, interspersed with the song "Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves on his head. Though, he begins to see a pattern from each of them.

Lincoln multitasks on putting Lily to sleep by singing a lullaby and reading an Ace Savvy-themed story to her, much to his delight. However, Lily catches a cold, and Lincoln sees a pestering cicada crawling on the book. He kills it but more swarm. This causes him to put Lily back to the protective cage, away from external pests. That is another plan botched. Déjà vu.

After that, Lincoln invites Lynn for a Kinect dance session, even with patches of pain relievers on her back. She eventually agrees, and they partake on rounds of _Just Dance_ to the beats of the Tag Team and Daddy Yankee. Lynn is having so much fun that she twirls uncontrollably and hits the living room cabinet. "I'm okay!" she confirms. But several golf balls fall on to her. That is another plan botched. Déjà vu.

Lincoln then takes Lola for a Blarney the Dinosaur concert, to which she finds amusing. After that, they line up for the souvenir redemption outside. But while waiting, an usher throws candies to the kids. Lola joins the fun, but Lincoln is able to obtain rare fruit stripes on the floor. Just as the event gets better, they throw Blarney the Dinosaur plushies, causing a stampede of children. Lola dives in, which causes her arm to get injured again. That is another plan botched. Déjà vu.

After that debacle, Lincoln gives a ukulele to Luna, insisting on a ukulele session for the both of them. Seeing this as an alternative to her electric guitar, she plays with him passionately. They jot on every jam from The Beach Boys to Snow Patrol. The 15-year-old thinks of this as a good practice that she wants to record it. However, as she is about to grab the audio recorder, she gets electrocuted once more. That is another plan botched. Déjà vu.

Not wanting to lose hope, Lincoln takes Lucy to a bat nursery in town to let go of her newfound fears in bats. Gradually, she grows accustomed upon looking at the bats from afar. Sooner, she feels fine. To cap off the day, they attend a screening of a 3D movie about fruit bats. To no surprise, Lucy gets scared once again. That is another plan botched. Déjà vu.

Finally, Lincoln approaches Lisa to solve about the Florence flask stuck on her hand. He persuades her to get rid of it by offering options for better flasks in the market. After some persuasion, she agrees to take it off her hand, causing little scratches. Nevertheless, it gets solved. However, upon scanning the flash, Lisa gets her hand stuck again. That is another plan botched. Déjà vu.


	20. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 6

In a quitting manner, Lincoln sulks at school, sipping a somehow bottomless milkshake that was never served in the school in the first place. His friends, Clyde, Liam and Rusty, look at him pitifully. Rusty nudges Clyde's shoulder, asking what is going on with Lincoln, prompting Clyde to approach him.

"Lincoln, hey, it's kind of strange that the school serves milkshakes. And they even give out those stretchable, elongated straws. I would at least expect that in Gus'."

"I know," Lincoln utters. "The lunch lady, for some reason, gave this to me like a gift. She said that I came there all the time. Here's one for free. I mean yes I buy from the canteen all the time because it's a canteen. I just don't get it Clyde!"

"Don't worry. I'm sure the salad bar suggestion would pan out."

"No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the tremendous amount of luck I got. Every step along the way, I received these gifts or got lucky somehow. It's almost like a curse to me."

"Hmmm oxymoron at its finest."

"I don't know what to do. I mean I kind of like it. But it's kind of discouraging when my sisters don't get the same luck I have."

"Right." Clyde then helps Lincoln look for a practical solution to repel from the "good luck situation" he has right now. And going through his situation, he suggests, "What if you go against good luck?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like be a radical non-conformist. Like say, if a promo person in a supermarket offers you a freebie or something, you can just, and this is a suggestion, maybe throw it on the ground and just say your point. That you are not falling for luck again."

"Would that work?"

"I don't know. But you have to assert yourself, buddy."

When Clyde mentions about asserting, Lincoln wonders how he can project such assertive actions without insulting anyone. But he understands why he must be insistent for the good luck to stay away from him. "You have a point in the asserting part."

"And?" With that, they both wonder how to be a non-conformist.

* * *

The next day, a sunny Saturday, Lincoln dons a brown beret hat, a mustard collared shirt, dark brown pants and brown leather shoes as his new outfit. To finish his new look, he sports yuppie glasses and a fake goatee. Now, Lincoln is a self-proclaimed hipster, or at least a try-hard self-proclaimed hipster.

As he walks along downtown Royal Woods, a promotions clerk hands him a plastic cup of the latest energy drink. With his jolly stance, he explains to Lincoln, "Try our ultra-stinging energy drink. With this you run faster, jump higher. It's full-proof. And I can give you a free can, if you like our newest energy drink!"

But Lincoln, being the new radical non-conformist that he is, takes the cup and the can to proclaim, "Man, I'm not gonna let you poison me!" And in one swoop, he threw them to the GROUND!

The clerk is immediately bewildered at Lincoln's gesture.

But he keeps sticking up to the man, "I ain't gonna be part of your system. Man! Pump that garbage in another man's veins!"

Just like that, Lincoln walks away from the clerk, his face is still in utter shock. The 11-year-old suddenly realizes what he did, "Man, did I just do that? And did I just reenacted a Lonely Island song?" Just pondering about it blows his mind. But he shrugs it off.

* * *

Afterwards, Lincoln walks up to his favorite hotdog stand in the city, since it is the only hotdog stand that serves fries. The main proprietor of the stall notices him. "Hey Lincoln, it's you! My favorite customer! How's it going, dude?"

But Lincoln looks at him directly with a poker face.

The proprietor never notices that though. "You come here all the time! You know, without you and some others, I may have not run this store for a long time. So, here's one for free! It's your favorite, with the pickle relish, mustard, bacon bits and the best salsa in the planet."

As he receives the hotdog with his favorite overstuffed toppings, Lincoln stands up on his non-conformist stance and proclaims, "Man! What do I look like? A charity case?" With vigor, he threw it to the GROUND!

Just like the clerk from before, the proprietor is greatly disconcerted at Lincoln's sudden gesture and change of character.

Lincoln proclaims, "I don't need your hotdogs! I'm an adult! Please! You can't buy me hot dog, man!"

With confidence in his attitude, he walks out.

* * *

At an outdoor market in the city, he encounters his good friend Stella, who is so delighted to see him. "Hey Lincoln! Great that you're here! I actually need a guide around this city. Hehe."

But Lincoln just projects his unamused expression.

"Okay…" Stella replies. She abruptly receives a text message from an unlikely source. She hands her cellphone to Lincoln, saying, "It's your dad. I think he has great news for you."

The fact that Stella knows his dad and vice versa does not faze him at all. The one that does obviously is the fact that Lincoln's dad has good news for him. Thus, he takes Stella's phone – proclaiming "This ain't my dad! This is a cellphone!" – and throws it on the GROUND!

Stella is utterly shocked to how Lincoln reacts. For some reason, she is more deterred at his sudden behavior than his unlawful gesture of throwing her phone to the concrete.

Like the outlandish hipster he is now, Lincoln proclaims, "What, you think I'm stupid? I'm not a part of your system! My dad's not a phone! DUH!"

"Okay…" The two then proceed around the market, with Lincoln still projecting his anti-conformist sneer.

* * *

On that afternoon, he goes to a birthday party in the neighborhood when a kid walks to him and hands him a birthday cake.

Lincoln, still posing his hipster streak, fires back at the kid, "What you want me to do with this? Eat it?" With full vigor, he throws the slice of cake to the GROUND! But that does not satisfy him. Just going all out, he throws the rest of the cake as well.

The kid is just speechless seeing this.

"Welcome to the real world, kid!" Lincoln proudly declares.

* * *

The 11-year-old professes his new identity as a non-conformist hipster to the streets. Even as no one notices him, Lincoln glorifies his new persona. He throws other things as well to the ground, like a glass bowl of marbles, his father's pan of lasagna, a Russian nesting doll and a pepperoni pizza. Just to make it obvious of his anti-conformist streak, he proclaims, "I'M AN ADULT!"

After that strange visit to the city, Lincoln returns home, still bagging his new hipster identity.

Leni passes by him and mistakenly acknowledges him, "Uhmm sorry but no thank you. We will not sign up on your cultist party after what you did Harambe. He is innocent!"

"What are you talking about Leni?" Lincoln asks.

"How do you know my name?! Are you some psychic hipster?!"

Lincoln then frowns up that immediate deduction. "No, it's me, Lincoln. I just dressed up like a hipster."

"How dare you take the name of my brother in vain?"

"Leni just get over it!" With that, Lincoln enters the house.

"You entered our house! Mom, dad, we're being invaded! AHHHHHH!"

As much as Lincoln needs to correct her, Lincoln finds this as a sense of relief that good luck never manifested to him today. "Actually, this kind of feels better. If I go against the good luck norm, I think that luck can go to my sisters instead. Nothing can possibly go wrong with that."

But as he enters the house, his father greets him, "Hey Lincoln! I was calling you to get home pronto! So I browse your other pals but that's beside the point. The point is, son, you remember that Ace Savvy Writing Workshop I told you about?"

"Yeah? But you brush it off since it was too expensive."

"Well, turns out one of my high school buddies is one of the people running it. So, I showed him your comic and he loves to bring you to the workshop FOR FREE!"

Lincoln is immediately speechless at this news. "For free?"

"Yes son! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah me too…" Seeing this as another part of the good luck streak, Lincoln ironically is disappointed at this.

"Hey! I say we celebrate!" Lynn Sr. then gathers some items from the back. "By the way, some promotions guy gave us free samples of his energy drink. And they come a dozen!"

When his father shows the energy drinks, Lincoln recognizes it to be the same energy drinks he snubbed a while ago. "Free?"

"Like to try one? I know it's not for kids, but there's one, friendly for kids."

Reluctantly, Lincoln takes one bottle and retreats to the living room, still appalled by the sudden return of his good luck.

Just to add to the ante of the circumstance, the phone rings, revealing it to be hotdog stand proprietor a while ago. " _Hey Lincoln, this is from your favorite hotdogs in town. Just wanna say I was kind of surprised when you threw that hotdog to the ground. I kind of forgive you for that. But I realized why. There was too many mustard. Now, I tried this new toppings recipe after taking in your reaction. And the customers loved it. Now, I hope you drop by next time so I can try our new hotdog for free. See you soon!_ "

Lincoln gets even antsier after receiving that good news. Never mind how his interaction started with the hotdog stand owner. His mind just got blown after hearing another good news.

* * *

Later on, the doorbell rings, and Lincoln goes to answer it. Stella turns up from the other side of the door. "Stella, it's you."

"Yeah, I just dropped by…"

Before she speaks, Lincoln insists on speaking first. "No, I should apologize about your phone. Sorry I was a jerk. So, tell me your demands."

"What? No. Actually, you throwing my phone was actually a blessing."

"What?!"

"Yeah. That phone was actually passed down from my older cousin. It was a Blackberry. I didn't like Blackberry but I didn't have any choice. So, after you threw it – hopefully accidentally, I learned that its warranty was way passed before. So, my parents are planning to buy me a brand new phone! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…it does," Lincoln nervously chuckles along, even though he realizes this to be another good luck feat.

Stella proceeds to hug him in return. "Thanks Lincoln! Kind of! But thanks!"

"Yeah…" Secretly, Lincoln is dismayed.

After a whole day of more good luck spirit, at least according to his perspective, Lincoln tosses his hipster attire away, leaving just the fake goatee, and slams himself to his bed, groaning in self-pity. "Why does this keep happening?!"

Just at that moment, Clyde dials him via videoconferencing.

Lincoln receives his call. "Hey there, Clyde."

" _Lincoln, heard about the news about you in the Ace Savvy Writers' Workshop! That's great!_ "

"Yeah, totally." Lincoln then vents, "Totally the opposite that I was hoping for. Sure, I want that slot. But still!"

" _I know how you feel buddy. But you can't always count on luck to make things good or bad at your will. Things happen for a reason, whether good or bad. And the best thing we can do is give the best out of it. You know this one right?_ "

"I know Clyde. It's just I can't be the only sibling here to be receiving good luck." Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. "Will be right back." He answers to see Lynn.

"Lincoln. Hey…uhmm…doing something now?"

"Not really…"

"Good. I need a muscle."

"I thought you have muscles?"

"An extra muscle. My room. I need an extra hand to carry some stuff." With no hesitance, Lincoln follows Lynn to her room.


	21. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 7

That night, Lynn and Lincoln dispose every good luck charm that Lynn kept for a long time. Even though she vowed to never rely on luck as a basis for her wins, she is still reliant on such stuff, jumping from horoscope to rabbit's foot-like trinkets.

Lynn places them on her bed, while Lincoln is just shocked to see that kind of surplus hidden from their sight.

The latter is just utterly speechless. "What on earth? Where did you get…why…? How ahhh…How were you to get…all of this?"

"Long story," Lynn replies. "Let's just say there's a reason why you never saw the prize money I won from my tournaments."

"Wait, shouldn't you surrender them to mom and dad since they're the ones who know how to…"

But Lynn interrupts him vehemently, "Want to help me or not?!"

"Of course, I will!"

"Now shut up and help pack!"

With that, Lincoln retrieves a carton box and stuffs them with charms in all varieties. From Chinese ornaments to incenses, from cutouts of horoscopes of the day to secret amulets, they are all in there. Even though he has thoughts over her obsession, the 11-year-old just goes along with the amount of charms that his sister keeps.

After that, they seal the boxes with packaging tape and carry them downstairs. They take it to the yard to prepare to burn them. The brother and sister then set up a bonfire at sundown.

When the time is ripe, Lincoln lights up the bonfire by rubbing to flint stones together. Gladly, no one is to mind the lighting blaze in the neighborhood.

With a gulp on her breath, Lynn throws one box to the fire, watching her stuff get seared. It is a devastating feat but she needs it as a direct move away from superstitions. She takes a kneading rod to expose more of the charring box.

At her signal, Lincoln throws one box after another to the bonfire. They both knead the flames for it to effectively spread to those that are difficult to burn, like gemstones, necklaces and statuettes. For concrete materials, Lynn smashes them and throws the remains to the fire. She can almost hear that Fall Out Boy song in her head.

After a while, they hold their breaths as they witness her secret trinkets being burned before their eyes. Lincoln is rather at awe while Lynn is throbbing.

But out of the blue, she asks, "Wanna roast marshmallows?"

Just like that, Lynn retrieves a pack of marshmallows and some chocolate bars, while Lincoln gathers some sticks he found from their tree. Together, they make roasted marshmallows and s'mores in front of the bonfire.

"This is so good, ain't it?" Lynn shares.

"What is?"

"You know, not relying on luck anymore. You know? I kinda dig the feeling now."

"Yeah, you sure did. Or maybe should."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I mean not surprising that you still believe in luck. But you told us before that you are through with luck."

"Hey! Nobody is perfect. So nobody is consistent either."

"Sheesh, sorry. Don't mean to accuse me, even though I am not accusing you."

"Look, Stincoln…I mean Lincoln, I needed luck like I needed 20 rounds of pushups every day, just to keep this body fit. I wouldn't want to risk it."

"So, why you decided all of a sudden to 'not' trust on luck?"

Lynn then ponders on that case since it is much of a legitimate query. "Nothing. It's just I don't need luck to make me win. I mean I got my assets."

"I mean really. Why?"

Lynn suddenly feels pressure inside her. She truly knows the ultimate motive why she intended to burn all of her good luck charms. It can be similarly rooted why she counted on good luck in the first place.

Lincoln notices Lynn zoning out to the fire. Thus, he snaps his fingers in front of her. "Lynn?"

Deeply, Lynn just ponders and ponders and ponders.

That is until Lincoln snaps his fingers for the fifth time. And finally, Lynn snaps. "Okay, you got me! I need to burn all of these because I believe if they get away, good luck will be restored!"

"So, you still believed in good luck?"

"YES, I DO! Why would you blame me?! Dad uses the horoscope for crying out loud! But eventually he backed out on it…The point is…! I can't help it…" After venting, Lynn simply sits down, facing the fire.

Lincoln consoles to her, comforting her shoulders.

The two take the time to ponder about the situation. It may be that Lynn is too eager to get out of the bad luck mold that she ironically counts on luck to get her out of it. Thus it explains her venting.

"Sorry if I offended you or anything."

"Not a problem."

"Look Lincoln, maybe I was all so determined to make us feel good luck once again that I needed to rely on luck to do the trick. I don't know. I just relied on the wrong stuff. Maybe, I needed to lessen my time doing pushups. Or stop drinking protein shakes. Or perhaps stop nudging people in the back like they are life-sized mannequins. I don't know, Lincoln. I don't know."

By that reason, Lincoln thoroughly understands his sister's situation. He then tells her, "I don't about you but you can judge yourself. I think bad things happen for a reason."

"Balderdash," she brushes it off.

"No, it's true," Lincoln defends. "Okay, not to say that it is alright to get hit continuously by a ball gun because that thing really hurts. But it is just a part of a contrived part of life that we should at least look in a different picture."

"So, what you are saying is that it is okay for me to get a black eye because of a malfunction baseball machine and just shrug it off as part of the 'circle of life'?"

"Not saying it is fine to get hurt or stuff like that. But things do happen, good or bad. Bad things are bound to happen. I guess the thing is it depends how we react much, if it affects us personally or like that."

"What you are saying is?"

"Just live life to the fullest. Never mind if it is good or bad. Just if you do the right and make it worth living."

"You know, for being a self-proclaimed everyman, you are too cheesy."

Lincoln just chuckles at her claim. "Get that a lot. But see the point?

"Sure hope so," Lynn replies with a sense of complacency. "Maybe best explain this to the girls. They are better suited for your philosophies."

"At least you learned something, right?"

Lynn simply sneers at her brother, still keeping her cool attitude amidst her frustrations on learning. "Get out, hehe."

Just as the two siblings stare at the bonfire overtaking the rest of the items, Lynn has her stomach growl from out of nowhere.

"Oops. Got more hungry."

Lincoln just leaves that awkward encounter hanging.

"You know, let's hop to the convenience store. My tummy still wants something other than marshmallows and s'mores."

"Sure, what could we buy?"

"Ehh, let's just look around there."

* * *

With that, Lynn takes her bicycle out for a nightly ride, with Lincoln latching on the back. They make it out of the quiet neighborhood and to the outskirts where a convenience store is still open for 24/7. Gladly, it is not like Flip's whose quality control for his store is off the rails, in spite of likeable products.

Lincoln checks out the beverage section while Lynn looks around the junk food section. But the latter is craving for something sweet yet nourishing. She walks past the junks and stumbles upon a special display for chocolate pudding. To an extent, the pudding seems to be like a normal display. But when the athlete squints to one of the plastic tubs on sale, she notices a promo for said pudding. She reads it clearly, revealing "good news" for her.

Meanwhile, Lincoln is just gathering packed fruits when Lynn appears from his right side, much to his slight surprise. "Oh, so find any?"

Lynn nods her head enthusiastically. Her obvious grin showing her teeth takes that away. She then shows him the chocolate pudding tub.

And much like her reaction, his eyes revel on the "good news" that is attached from it. "Is it?"

"Yes bro! We shall!" Lynn then reads the news. "Purchasing this pudding, you have one of the twelve winning combinations for an all-expenses family trip to Los Angeles! Join the promo now!" She then brags by showing the winning combination that is printed in the seal of the pudding.

With that, they joyously prance around their area. The crew of the store begins to notice but shrugs it off eventually.

"Let's buy more pudding, bro!"

"Oh yeah!" Lincoln replies. But he abruptly reconsiders, "Wait, and then what?"

"Well, you know, chances of winning. Come on Lincoln, let's take it!"

"Wait, what for?"

"Oh you know…"

Lincoln then raises an eyebrow to his sister.

"Don't you want to go to LA?"

"I do. I could ask you the same question."

Lynn tries to give excuses but she cannot hold the truth any longer. Thus, she confesses, "Okay, fine. I just want to win something for real. To prove that I am not unlucky. Happy?"

"Lynn!" he rebukes her.

"Okay Lincoln, look, you can't blame me. And I'm working on it. But truly, I want to do this for you guys. Win or lose, what can I lose? That's the truth."

But Lincoln still projects some doubt on her.

"Look, just this one chance? I promise, whatever happens, I will let luck out of the way. And we shall make the most out of it." To solidify her promise, she put her hand in front of Lincoln.

Internally, Lincoln really has doubts for Lynn's dealings with luck. But he trusts her. Thus, he reaches out his hand for a handshake, solidifying the pact.

Later on, they both buy a dozen of chocolate pudding, and the rest goes on.


	22. Good Luck, Lincoln - Chapter 8

On that very day when they return to the shopping mall for more pudding, they never expect the obstacle that came before them: Black Friday shoppers.

They are almost in their ferocity. Hours before the mall opens its doors for the customers, they keep their stance and their eyes to the main entrance. They are almost like Olympian runners, waiting for the signal flare to sound before they are sent off to sprint on a lap.

When they arrive on the vicinity, Lincoln and Lynn look at them in awe of their huge number. Judging from their looks, they had camped the previous night after Thanksgiving dinner to get in queue, since it is a first come, first serve basis. However, the lines are set up vertically, with no organized line with a start and end tail.

This easily adds to Lincoln's doubts about Lynn's attempts to regain their fortune. "Well, there go our chances. Come on Lynn! We can drop by the next day."

But Lynn remains determined like the challenger she is. Accepting defeat is the last thing should opt to do. Looking upon the diverse round of customers waiting, she is determined to "defeat" or evade them all.

"Lynn?" Lincoln calls out to his sister.

But she remains determined than ever. "Let the games begin," she utters.

"Lynn?"

However, as Lincoln pats his sister's left shoulder, she grabs him by the hand in brute force and slams him to the ground. "AHHHHHH! I'm an animal!"

"Lynn…" Lincoln snivels for help from her. But she ignores him as she huffs like a bull. Fed up, Lincoln stands up himself and confronts his sister. "Okay Lynn, you are going way overboard with your chocolate pudding fanaticism."

"What do you mean I'm going overboard?!" Lynn growls at him.

Undeterred but concerned, Lincoln replies, "It's just you are going back to your normal self."

"What do you expect?! A nicer me to tell this people to be nice?! There are no nice people in Black Friday!"

"Okay, now you are just raising red flags. What is it with you and Black Friday that bugs you? Huh Lynn?!"

When confronted with that question, Lynn cannot help but cover hears, not wanting to recall that time during a Black Friday where things went haywire for her. "Lincoln, I'm not listening. La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la…"

"Lynn, just tell me."

Just like that, Lynn retrieves the memories of that day.

 _Flashback_

 _A 8-year-old Lynn Loud Jr. is just wandering around the mall, even as a crowd of hungry shoppers flood every corner to obtain any item they want with a discounted price. For her money, Lynn Jr. hoped to find any rare sports memorabilia or sports equipment that has been lying around, unused and unopened._

 _At that momentous Black Friday, she finally found that particular item while stumbling upon the sports section of the crowded mall department store: a rare red jersey from the Royal Woods Roosters, decorated with the autographs from each active player from the team._

 _She cannot help but look at it with wonder. Light shines on the journey for her. The glow makes her eyes water and her world stop. She can hear a voice calling out to her, "Take me home". It is accompanied with a heavenly choir singing "Ode to Joy". To top it all off, it costs $19.99._

 _She walks paces towards the display, with no one around to block her. With her arms open wide, she reaches out to the jersey, finally getting it to her loving arms._

… _Until a huge crowd of Roosters fans swarm over her and fight over the jersey in full scale. She gets buried to the crowd of fans mostly middle-aged men in hands over the jersey._

 _Lynn tries to fight herself out of the crowd. But the faces of diabolically hungry fans scare her. Their fiery determination to fight over a jersey scares her and embeds in her growing competitive soul. But wanting to seek refuge from the crowd onslaught, Lynn hides under the table. It does not help that the shoes from the fans try to step on her below. The young girl stays under the table for the duration of Black Friday._

 _Later that day, Lynn Sr. and Rita call out to Lynn, who earlier told them that she would be in the kids' section of the department store. Obviously, that is not true, thus leading them to get assistance from the mall management._

 _Hearing their voices, Lynn gets out of the table and into their embrace. She sobs in front of them. "Mom, dad, I want to go home now."_

 _Finally having their daughter in their embrace, they go home._

 _Though that day scarred her, it does not stop Lynn from returning every Black Friday to retrieve the items she wants._

 _Thus for next year's Black Friday, Lynn attempts again to obtain a similar jersey. However, another crowd of hungry fans sweep her away. She again crawls her way out of them, finding herself leaning on the department store glass. Looking at that case, it almost seems hopeless to take another try at Black Friday shopping. However, Lynn notices one particular store that has no people in it: a shaman store. She evacuates in it, sensing the store incense that occupies every corner._

 _The store has everything that leads to luck: trinkets, lucky gems, Chinese ornaments, zodiac-related items, dreamcatchers, pendants, Native American bracelets and other enchantments. She looks through the items until one particular catches her eye: a flask containing a four-leaf clover. She reads the description, explaining it to be "magical" that it could be fortunes._

 _Attracted by it, Lynn immediately purchases the item and prepares to run back to the crowd. At the top of her lungs, she rings out her battle cry and evades the brimming crowd._

 _End of Flashback_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Lynn has been screaming loudly that Lincoln keeps on calling her to snap out.

"Lynn! Lynn! LYNN!" In a desperate move, he slaps his sister's face.

It only takes a smack to the face to let her return to normal. "What you do that for?"

"The crowd!" Lincoln points to the mall already opening its door, thus sending the swarm of Black Friday shoppers inside the mall. "I don't we can make it."

"We have to try Lincoln."

"What for?"

When Lincoln asks that, Lynn soon ponders, resuming her memories to flash back to that Black Friday. _It is because after she successfully evades the crowd, she takes the jersey for herself and walks away without a pinch. What she fails to notice is a child crying to his mother, wishing for that same jersey. Lynn has been so arrogant on her way out when she notices a whimper from the crowd on the last minute. Then again, she shrugs it off as nothing._

With that memory returning, she then reveals the last fortune-gaining item she failed to surrender: that four-leaf clover in a glass flask. She looks upon Lincoln about that implication that her dependence on luck has consequences. Thus, she hides the clover. "Let's just have some pudding."

Right inside the mall, it is chaos in every corner. There are customers along the aisles, fighting for items around them. There are customers in line for the cashiers, fighting to save a spot. With the prices altered for that day, every customer is on the hunt for their wishful items.

Lynn Jr. and Lincoln head to the mall to search for a surplus of chocolate pudding. From the aisles that contain milk to the produce section, they find no sign.

"Seen anything?" Lynn asks.

"No," Lincoln replies. "There is no pudding, Lynn."

"There has to be pudding around here. We just have to look harder."

Yet, in one glance, Lincoln spots their prize. He then points his sister to it. "Lynn, there."

A heavenly glow enters their eyes when they catch a glance of the prized chocolate pudding. They are found in a center display between the open chiller containing processed food and the open chiller storing ice cream. And to their advantage, not a single customer has obtained from the display.

"Oh mama, there's our bounty," Lynn tells him. "Get a cart. We need wheels on this one."

As Lincoln gets a shopping cart, they both walk to the pudding. However, Lynn notices one old lady in her 60's at parallel to their direction.

"Go faster," she whispers to Lincoln.

When her brother does so, the lady reacts by going few paces faster than them. This tiny rumble turns to shopping cart drifting as the two shopping cart fight for the chocolate pudding right before them.

Lincoln, now riding on the cart at full speed, and Lynn have gone past the lady. However, Lincoln unknowingly pulls away the cart from hitting on another shopping cart in front of them, slamming the cart to the open chiller and throwing Lincoln to a pile of frozen sauerkraut. "Ouch…"

"Lincoln, are you okay?"

Lincoln then nods his head before he wipes the sediments of sauerkraut out of his face. "I'm cool. By then, I have worse jokes then Luan."

Lynn then notices the old woman taking some of the pudding for herself. "Oh no, you won't!" She then takes a string of frozen sausages and lassos it around the woman's body.

"Let me have that pudding!" the woman growls at Lynn.

"Just don't hurt my brother next time." She then picks up the pudding that she is about to take away, along with a recovering Lincoln getting up and taking the chocolate pudding to their cart.

Suddenly, Lincoln notices something. "Lynn, is that…?"

Lynn turns her head around to see a mighty crowd of shoppers racing to their direction. There goes what Lynn has suspected, a crowd of hungry shoppers at full rage. "Lincoln, double time with the pudding."

The two then hurriedly pack their cart with pudding, unloading the shelves on the display. They pick up the pace, as if they are escaping from a raging volcano.

But, it is too late for them when the raging crowd of customers fights over their surplus of chocolate pudding. They try to escape, but the shoppers block their way.

With no other option, she tells Lincoln, "Lincoln, load them to your shirt. Grab the many you can."

Following her orders, Lincoln takes all the pudding he can carry. "Got them. Now what?"

Immediately, she lifts him up to the air, away from the crowd of shoppers who are swarming them like a horde of zombies. She manages to step on the shopping cart handle. But in the process, her clover pendant falls from her pocket. She could only watch it be squashed by the crowd.

Nevertheless, she hops on the heads of the shoppers until she lands in a conveniently empty cashier. She unloads the counter with all the pudding they retrieved, shaking Lincoln like a piggy bank. "Cash them out lady. We don't want to get overwhelmed by another crowd. Credit card."

"Cash or credit?" she asks.

"I just said credit card, lady! Sheesh."

With that, the two check out their items.

Back home, the sisters in the living room catch them with loads of chocolate pudding.

"Yo dudes, what's the pudding for?" Luna asks.

"I need all eyes and mouths here," Lynn tells them. "We are going to snatch a prize!"

The sisters soon agree to help.


End file.
